Trunks is an Outlaw!
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: Trunks gets angry at his dad when he and Goten get punished for something he didnt do. Trukns runs away and becomes an outlaw, what will happen when his life gets his family in danger? And who are these people who are stronger then an SSJ4? lemon warning
1. T1

Trunks runs away Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Sorry I wish I did, then Goten would be mine! (  
  
Trunks growled, then he attacked again. Goten attacked at his side. Vegeta knocked them both backward and they flew into the wall. Trunks and Goten had been punished yet again, but strangely, it wasn't their fault this time. Vegeta's hair was still nicely done with several pinks. Hot pink, Maroon, Dark reddish pink and many others. They could never get that many colors done at once, only one solid color. When they had tried to plead that they had not done it this time, they even had alibis as to where and who they were with, they had been given over a dozen small bags of sugar each and were just now coming off the sugar high. They were deeply traumatized because this was what they used against them now when the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © didn't work on them. They were currently at the age of five. They fought harder; suddenly Goten stopped Trunks from attacking again. "What?" he yelled at him. "Maybe, we should uh.ya know what I mean." he looked at Vegeta, Trunks looked at Vegeta too, he was super saiya-jin fighting the two. "No, we'll be outta her soon, mom won't let us go more then a month without food, we've already lasted this long, no need to make him madder." He shrugged his shoulders and they both attacked Vegeta, who had a raised eyebrow at the two's conversation. What were they talking about? He didn't really care, he was too hungry to be any angrier, and the Woman had already made a large batch of some concoction or another to remove the hair dyes from his hair. Finally, after another hour or so, the boys were begging to be fed. Vegeta after another hour of listening to the complaints finally let them leave. They ran to get food that they had been deprived of for almost two weeks. They finished their first five plates within one minuet, and Vegeta was soon behind them, finishing six in one minuet though. When the two Demi-saiya-jins finished, they ran from the house, not to be seen for hours on end. Trunks went off on his own while Goten went home. Trunks was kicking around a stone thinking. It wasn't his fault that his father had multi colored hair. He and Goten could never do something like that! He didn't even get a chance to explain to his father. He, at that moment, hated his father.  
  
  
  
Dende feared something out of his latest prank would result in something bad. HE frowned trying to find out a way to fix this new mess he'd created for himself... Shuffling through the glassed of the alcohol he'd consumed. Mr. Popo was out at the moment and had not control of Dende. Dende slipped on something and hit his head, completely forgetting about the prank and everything dealing with it. That's where Mr. Popo found him when he came home....  
  
  
  
Trunks packed his bag, frowning, 'How should I do this?' he wondered. He could live in the wilderness for long periods of time, but not indefinitely. Trunks was angry and he couldn't understand why his father didn't care about him. What he did was just beyond the normal punishment. Ten bags of sugar! TEN! His father had made him consume it all, just like Goten. Both were terrified of sugar now. They'd been so hyper he was surprised that they hadn't gone Super Saiya-jin. His father walked into his room at that moment.  
  
"What are you doing brat?" he asked,  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Trunks snapped, shoving his capsules in his book bag. His bag was filled with enough capsules to last a good three or so years.  
  
"No, now answer my question brat."  
  
"I'm going to train, not leave me alone!" Trunks said the one thing his father would except. Vegeta just grunted and looked at all the capsules in his bag.  
  
"For a long time?" he asked.  
  
"Don't know, now leave me alone!" Trunks took off out of his window and Vegeta watched with raised eyebrows. He decided to give the boy some time before he did as the woman and apologized. Vegeta left the boys room, turning the light off and heading down to dinner.  
  
"Wheres Trunks?" Bulma asked,  
  
"He went off to train in the wilderness I think." Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean you think?" She asked, voice raising.  
  
"I'm giving the boy some time before I do as you said." Bulma couldn't get in another word because Vegeta started eating. 


	2. T2

Three years later  
  
Ages/names Trunks-17-Shorts Brazer Goten-16 Pan-15 Bra-15  
  
Trunks walked into the school. No one would recognize him, he was sure of it. He needed to get a rest from his normal activities. Trunks hated his father, but he never really meant to hurt anyone else. Ohh well, he would just have to do the best he could. School was a breeze; the school was called Orange Star High School. Trunks was doing his work when the teacher called for the classes attention.  
  
"Class, today we have three new students. Son Pan, Son Goten, Briefs Bra, Please welcome them to the class with a round of applause." The teacher said. Trunks was the only one who didn't comply.  
  
"Hi, My name is Son Goten, I like fighting a lot, my niece Pan and I train all the time." Goten gave a goofy grin and took one of the only seats free in the class, right next to him.  
  
"Hi, My name is Son Pan, I also like martial arts, and I hope not to hurt any of the guys if they so much as come near me." Pan stalked up to her seat and plopped down in it, scowling at the guys goggling at her. Trunks couldn't help but do it himself but he quickly turned back to Bra, whom was talking at that point.  
  
"Hi, I'm Briefs Bra, I like fighting too, but I'm not as crazy about it as my friends are. If anyone touches Pan-chan your gonna have to go through me." Bra scowled and also stalked to her seat. Trunks was scowling too, he didn't like the looks the guys were giving his sister and her best friend. He most certainly didn't like the looks the girls were giving Goten. It was bad enough that he had to put up with it, now they have too? Trunks was known as the bully around school, everyone knew that. So Trunks sent glares around the room. Everyone sat up stright and paid attention to the teacher. The one thing no one but the teacher knew, Trunks did all his work and got stright A's on it. Trunks smirked and went back to his work.  
  
Pan watched the boy with strangely familiar features. She didn't miss the glares and the smirk. She smirked herself; this guy would be fun to beat up if he tried to hit on her. She could feel his Ki; it was really low, lower then most humans. He was a weakling!  
  
Trunks walked out of the classroom when the bell rang and headed for lunch. He kept a close eye and the three and made damn well sure that no one, and he meant no one, bothered them. Pan didn't notice this, the boys Ki was too low for her to follow constantly. When lunch was over, and Trunks had had his fill of the capsule food he'd eaten, he went on to gym. Once there, he noticed he was late, again. He waved to the teacher and the teacher scowled. He dressed in his uniform and the teacher said,  
  
"For being late Shorts, you got seven laps around the field, now move." Trunks smirked, Seven laps, he wouldn't even break a sweat. Trunks ran slowly but constantly, not even breathing hard. Twenty minuets later he stopped and ran toward the teacher.  
  
"Done," he said with a smirk. The teacher had long ago gotten used to Trunks' strange way of never breaking sweats when most of the other kids were already panting from doing push-up.  
  
"Okay shorts, you know the drill, one minuet, as many push-ups as you can, try and make it to twenty this time." Trunks would have smirked but decided against it. He did thirty, just to appease the teacher.  
  
"Happy?" Trunks asked, The teacher nodded,  
  
"Good, now all you have to do is the pull ups." The teacher pointed to a bar and Trunks grinned, physical fitness sucked, it was so slow!  
  
Trunks did somewhere near sixteen when he dropped down. He could have done sixteen hundred in under a minuet, but decided against it.  
  
"Great, now you're caught up with the rest of the class, the mile run next, get ready class. Get set, GO!" Trunks pulled ahead of everybody, noticing Goten, Pan, and Bra were close behind. Trunks slowed down barely a fraction and they ran at the same speed, finishing at the same time. Trunks ignored the questioning stares from Pan and Bra and walked up to Goten.  
  
"Goten right, can I asked you a question?" Trunks looked pointedly at Bra and Pan, the huffed and walked off.  
  
"Uh, sure, Shorts right?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, its Briefs Trunks, I just didn't want my dad to know I was getting an education. That and I didn't want anyone to know who mom was." Trunks laughed at the shocked look on his friend's face.  
  
"Why not tell Pan and Bra?" Goten whispered, knowing the two were listening in.  
  
"They can't hear us. I am currently wearing a micro radio chip so no one can hear what were talking about but us. They think I'm asking about a date with Pan, as you can see by the look on her face, its working. I was waiting to see your face first." Trunks pointed to Pan. Pan scowled.  
  
Goten burst into laughter. Pan was a bit shocked.  
  
"Come on, I'm gonna tell them now." The two ran over to two scowling girls and Trunks hugged Bra, making her scowl disappear to one of confusion.  
  
"Ladies, I wish to introduce..." Trunks let go of Bra as Goten continued, "Your brother Bra, Briefs Trunks. " Both Goten and Trunks had a good laugh at the girls shocked faces.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Trunks winched at the voice, glad that the little radio made everyone think that she yelled 'NO'.  
  
"SHH Jeez, I'm glad I wear that radio constantly." Trunks said, trying to fend off Bra's hug. It made it look like she was hitting him. "Calm down, people are starting to laugh at us!" Trunks said, dodging behind Pan, the behind Goten. Goten laughed.  
  
"Come on Bra, the bell's rung. I'm sure Trunks wants to get home." Goten said the one thing Trunks didn't want to happen.  
  
They changed and in no time they were at C.C. Trunks landed first, before the others had a chance to catch up, and typed in the code for the door. "My husband is hell and my children are demons" Trunks walked inside, the first thing that confronted him was Vegeta,  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, Trunks just grinned and powered up all the way to SSJ2. Vegeta was so shocked he forgot to deflect the attack Trunks sent at him. The fight quickly went on, Trunks leading Vegeta outside.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked,  
  
"Why dad, I'm surprised you don't remember you're first born!" Trunks sent a Ki blast at Vegeta, whom dodged it. Vegeta smirked and went SSJ2 too and Trunks just smirked right back, "Is that all? I'm surprised you didn't get any stronger then that!" Trunks said, he attacked his father head on, knowing this was his way to get back at his father for all those years ago.  
  
"TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP THAT!" Bra yelled, Trunks faltered and dropped Vegeta. Vegeta floated a few feet off the ground before landing.  
  
"Aw Bra, I was just having fun!" Trunks landed and shuffled his foot. Trunks could go a lot higher then what he currently was at, and Vegeta noticed that Trunks had just been playing with him. Vegeta 'humph' and called the 'Baka onna'  
  
"What do you want Vegeta!" Trunks wanted to land on the ground, but when his mother walked out, thought better of it. Trunks powered down and was glad his baggy jeans and t-shirt weren't too singed around the edges.  
  
"Our brats home, finally." Vegeta said, powering down too. Vegeta walked off to train. Bulma stared around and her eyes widened. 


	3. T3

"BREIFS TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Bulma yelled Trunks cringed and dropped rapidly to the ground, hitting so hard it caused a crater to form. Bulma rushed forward and embraced Trunks.  
  
"Hi mom." Trunks said, hugging back.  
  
"Where have you been the last three years?" She asked,  
  
"Ohh, here and there..." Trunks said, dodging around the question. How would his mother take the news that he had become the most feared, outlaw in space, in less then three years?  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked?  
  
"Nothing mom, can I have something to eat please? I'm really hungry!" Trunks said the first thing that came to mind and as if agreeing, his stomach growled.  
  
"I uh, didn't eat a lot in the last three years." Which was true. He had run out of capsules his first year and had turned to taking in bounties for money, then he had rescued some slaves, and became an Outlaw. He had to steal a ship because his had been confiscated in a battle and he freed a lot of slaves. Which pretty much meant he was an outlaw and people hated him for it. No one but a select few new what he looked like. They didn't even know what sex he was. Trunks grinned at the thought.  
  
"Uh, sure," Bulma said, misinterpreting the grin. A few minuets later the three demi-saiya-jins were inhaling their food, Trunks faster then any of them, and that was saying something seeing as Goten had just pulled ahead of his father in speed. (Sorry I had to put that in there!) When Trunks was done, he said he had to go, he had a place on the out skirts of town and he had to see about something. Bulma nodded and let her son fly off. So far Trunks hadn't lied to his mother, but he would have to start soon. He hated lying, but he couldn't stay in one place for too long. He had to throw the guys chasing his ass off his trail by freeing some slaves somewhere else. Trunks landed near his hidden ship and walked inside.  
  
"Computer, update?" Trunks asked, plopping down in the butter soft leather seat.  
  
"Ships closing in at mark four point seven eight. Estimated time arrival, one month and three days, fuel depleted, repairs needed on engines one through four. Fuel cells depleted, and weapons repair needed. Estimated time of repair, four years seven months, two weeks, six days..." Trunks ignored the repair time needed; he could do it in less that time. Trunks started the repairs and was late when he got home. Already he'd already finished two years of work in just a few days. It would take a long while for him to get Fuel cells for the weapons and to blast off of this rock. Trunks growled. Well maybe his mom...no, he couldn't tell her what had become of her son. Trunks sighed and entered though a widow in the kitchen.  
  
"Where have you been Trunks..." Bulma cut off herself as she saw the grease all over Trunks. "Never mind, I know how it gets when you start a project, what are you working on?" she asked,  
  
Maybe he could get his mom involved after all. "Ohh, I decided to work on fuel cells for a ship. It's a really, really old on. I decided to put it back together." Trunks laughed nervously and washed up, when he came back down stairs his mother was contemplating what kind of cells, Trunks inhaled his food and when he was done, Bulma asked,  
  
"What kind of ship is it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know," He said, which was kinda true, he didn't know what kind it was, but he knew it went fast. The ship type was in an inscription he was still trying to figure out and it was taking forever, but so far he'd translated 'Farther then...Blood Rage...' "But its engine can go up to..." Trunks rattled off confusing numbers that Bulma understood.  
  
"I used level four fuel cells, but they get used up too quickly. I'm trying to figure out a way to create some cell's that will last longer, but give the same kind of power to this ship without hurting it or the area's around the ship. Everything I've tried was either deadly to people around me or the places where I've lived that last few years."  
  
"Maybe if we work together, we can create a new type of fuel cells." Bulma said, and they started that night. They worked really late. Once or twice Vegeta had come down to complain but Bulma just told him to go to bed early she would fix the gravity room in the morning. Vegeta had walked off grumbling.  
  
"Why don't you work on this and I'll fix the gravity machine mom? I know how, after all, I created one myself." Trunks said after the third time that his highness Vegeta came to complain. Bulma was shocked but nodded.  
  
Trunks grinned as his father and entered the G-room. Vegeta was a bit shocked to find his son walk into the room. "Wheres the Baka onna? The machine is broken again," he asked.  
  
"Busy, now let me work." Trunks slid under a panel and in seconds had the machine working again.  
  
"You're faster then the onna." Vegeta said shocked,  
  
"I know where you break it every time, mom keeps forgetting." Trunks said with a shrug.  
  
"Spar brat." Vegeta ordered, and attacked as soon as he turned the machine on. Trunks made the spar a quick one, knocking his father out as soon as he could, and dragging him to his and his mothers room. He threw him on the bed none to gently and walked back down the hall.  
  
"Your father at it again?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I knocked him out, hes in bed now, wanna call it a night, its past midnight, we can work on it tomorrow." Trunks smiled at his mom. "Mind if I stay at my place tonight? I wanna work on that ship a bit longer." Bulma nodded and hugged her son goodnight. Trunks took off, reaching his ship. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was about to happen and there might not be a damn thing he could do about it. 


	4. T4

"Computer update!" he shouted.  
  
"Ships closing in at mark 7.65465- Estimated time of arrival, three days..." The ship rattled off other things that still needed to be repaired and Trunks groaned; it looked like another sleepless night. Trunks worked through the night and into the day, he got a few hours sleep before working again. He had the ship done on the second day. He skipped school and worked on the old fuel cells himself. He had them done in a few hours, not really having the time at the moment to work on the ones he and his mother were working on. Trunks had to break the news to his mother that he had to go, but how? Trunks flew home as fast as he could, knowing that the ships would arrive any day to try and take him away. They would kill his family if they knew what he was. He landed home; wanting to get a head start before the ships arrived. He landed and ran inside.  
  
"MOM! MOM COME HERE!" Trunks yelled,  
  
"I'm in the lab!" Bulma called out faintly. Trunks barely heard her.  
  
"Hey mom, I gotta run..." Trunks said as he entered the lab and was shocked to see several men holding his mother hostage.  
  
"Whats going on here?" he asked, knowing the men were here for him but they didn't know that.  
  
"We are looking for the Outlaw by the name of Green Dragon Radar. Do you know if he/she had been to this galaxy yet?"  
  
"Uh who?" Trunks almost facefaulted, a sweat drop running down the back of his head, 'Green Dragon Radar? That's what they're calling me now? Couldn't they come up with something better?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Never mind brat, goodbye," The men left a very confused Bulma and Trunks. When they were gone, Trunks burst out laughing.  
  
"What kind of outlaw goes by the name of Green Dragon Radar." Bulma smiled,  
  
"It is a stupid name." Bulma agreed. "Too bad your father hasn't woken up yet." Bulma sighed.  
  
"I finished the power cells by the way, wanna give um a try, I could go with you..."  
  
"Actually mom, that's why I came here. I wanted to tell you that I had to go. Somethings happening and I gotta go or all hells gonna break lose and I don't want you guys to get hurt in the back fire." Trunks said.  
  
"Whats going to happen?" she asked, "You're not involved in drugs are you?" she asked,  
  
"NO!" Trunks denied. "Its too complicated to explain at the moment, but if I tell you now, those guys that were just here might actually hurt you guys. I'm a Super Saiya-jin three and I still have a hell of a time fighting them off."  
  
"Are you this Green Dragon?" She asked, worried. Trunks burst out laughing.  
  
"That I can assure you mother, I am not," and that was the truth. He didn't go by it and he had a different name he liked to go by. Trunks smiled, kissed his mother and prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait! Here, I made extra fuel cells, a dozen or so in all, and a lot of capsules I prepared incase Vegeta wanted to go in a space..." she handed him a large bag she put in a capsule. The bag was full of capsules of food and things he might need. She handed him several, dark, green Fuel tank capsules. Trunks kissed his mother on the forehead before launching into the air. Goten whom was near by, followed, Pan who was following Goten, followed closely behind, and Bra, who was wondering about Goten, followed closely behind Pan.  
  
Trunks landed outside his ship and quickly changed the fuel cells, grinning; his mother was such a genius. While he was doing this, the three snuck on board. Trunks was so busy trying hard not to worry as he took off into space. "Man, mom made good power cells..." Trunks pulled something over his head and it settled over his neck, the three watched with amazed looks.  
  
"Testing, testing, one two three. Okay it still works." Trunks's voice came out an emotionless, sexless, monotone. Trunks threw a dark cloak on, hiding his build and his face. A few seconds later he was haled.  
  
"Green Dragon Radar, we know you are here, give up while you still have a chance!" The man on the other side said. He was wearing some kind of uniform.  
  
"I know not of this Green Dragon Radar." Trunks said, voiding his real voice of emotions.  
  
"Don't lie to us, you are the Green Dragon Radar!" the man roared angry. Trunks turned his ship sharply to the right, taking off for a planet several thousand galaxies over.  
  
"No, I am not this Green Dragon Radar. I have no name. This name you give me is a fake one to give a nameless person. If you must call me anything, call me the Lone One." Trunks said, turning his hooded head downward more, looking at engine two, which wasn't fixed all the way.  
  
"What did you steal this time?" the man asked knowing very well that Trunks would tell him. Trunks smirked in his shadowed hood.  
  
"Supplies, Until next time gentlemen," Trunks said, ending the conversation. Trunks used the new cells and sped far out of range of the pursuing ships. Trunks sighed removing the voice changer and the cloak.  
  
"Damn stuffy thing!" Trunks tossed it on the back of his chair and sat down grinning. "Looks like its round four hundred and seven, computer, take count," Trunks said,  
  
"Four hundred and seven, count completed." The computer monotoned voice said.  
  
Trunks threw his Ki out, making sure he didn't pick up any animals from Earth, and was shocked to find three strong life forces on board.  
  
"Damnation, get your asses out here now before I blow you all to hell, Goten, Pan, and Bra!" Trunks roared, jumping to his feet, pissed off. The three quickly walked out as soon as his Ki started rising. 


	5. T5

"I'll ask once and only once. I want it coherent and I want it now. How in the hell, Why in the hell, and what possessed you to get on my ship!" he asked.  
  
Goten started, "Well, I was curious about where you were going, so I followed."  
  
Pan said, "Well, I was curious about what Goten thought of Bra and I followed him..."  
  
Bra said, "I was just plain curious and followed Pan..."  
  
By then Trunks was so angry his Ki was rising dangerously high. Turning his back on the three he punched a bunch of numbers in the ship. "Damn it I don't have enough supplies for three damn hungry demi-saiya-jins to eat. And if those bastards contact me again, I don't know where to hide you! You should never have come! ANY OF YOU!" Trunks yelled, making the others back up at his anger. They each sported a hurt look on their faces and Trunks tried to explain.  
  
"Listen, and listen closely. I'm am an SSJ3 saiya-jin, and I still have trouble trying to beat these guys. DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU'RE PUTTING YOUSELVES, AND COUNTLESS THOUSANDS IN DANGER?" Trunks yelled again, unable to hold in his anger any longer.  
  
"There is a room in the back of the ship. Go in it, stay there, and do not leave. I don't want to hear one word from anyone." Trunks said after a few moments of thinking. "I have to find a way to get you home, after I erase your memories." Trunks pointing to a small hallway. The ship was small, extremely small. It held seven rooms in all, the bridge, a bedroom and half a bath, a small kitchen, engine room, and storage units. The engine room took up most of the space inside the ship. Trunks heard their feet moving toward the back of the ship and Trunks sat in the chair, trying his hardest to find a planet he hadn't hurt yet.  
  
"Computer, find the nearest planet that doesn't know about me yet. I have to get a ship and a MRX-432 chip for that damn memory eraser."  
  
"Searching." The others were in the room, more then likely, thinking of how stupid and unfair, Trunks was being. Trunks would explain it too them in a few minuets.  
  
"Planet found, in the Nova matrix galaxy, highly hostel territory, one planet is peaceful."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Nova fifty seven."  
  
"Go there." Trunks stood up. After an hour or two of repairs, he found a few bedrolls and set them up in an empty storage unit. He set out two capsules full of food and went to collect the three demi-saiya-jins.  
  
"Come on you three, I set up a place for you to stay, no sparring, you'll destroy something." He said, they followed him. Trunks was contemplating what to say to them when a hale came through. "Shit, go back, hurry up." Trunks said, worry and fear laced his voice, motivating the three to move quickly. Quickly Trunks got in his outfit and answered the hale.  
  
"Green Dragon Radar, state your business in the galaxy." Said a man on the other side, dressed in was looked to be raider clothing.  
  
"I know not of the Green Dragon Radar, I have no name, if you must call me something, call me the Lone One. My business is to find another ship." Trunks said boldly.  
  
"What kind?" the man asked.  
  
"One that flies, its worked and fully stocked." Trunks said,  
  
"We have one, but it'll cost you. We want power cells." Trunks smirked under his hood.  
  
"How many?" He asked. The man nodded to another man, power cells in the region were rare. The ship they wanted to give him didn't work on power cells, but Ki alone.  
  
"Four."  
  
"It's a deal, I'll transport the cells immediately. If I find any tracking devices on the ship, I will blow your planet to pieces, understood." The man paled and nodded. Trunks turned off the com. He was glad he didn't have to go all the way to Nova fifty-seven. He cut the transmission and the ship appeared out of no where, it had been cloaked. Trunks grinned, now he could get his friends home safely now. He transported the four old cells and once the small ship was docked, Trunks headed for his original destination. He went back and brought the others to the storage room.  
  
"Okay, heres the deal. I'll tell you everything before I erase your memories because if the guys after me find you they will use you to get to me, if not kill you. I am in fact an outlaw. I free slaves and I steal stuff. Stuff some people don't use anymore, like this ship for instance. I stole it form a junk pile, it was getting ready to be crushed but I salvaged it and repaired it. They thought I stole, in a way I did, from someone else because I fixed it so well, but they didn't believe it. So I started freeing slaves and bringing them to peaceful planets to live. Those people respect me, however, when you snuck on board, you could have gotten me caught, they could have read my mind, and that would have but thousands if not millions in danger. Do you understand?" Trunks said to the three, whom just finished eating. They nodded,  
  
"Good, I'm putting you on a ship as soon as I get a chip to erase you minds. I'd do it myself, I've got a bit of telepathy from some friends, but I'm not sure I'd do a good job. I'm still working on it. Now, no one knows who I am, they don't even know I'm a guy, I need it to stay that way. If they catch me, they'll find you and take you guys into slavery, I can't allow that, so I'm sending you home." Trunks smiled for the first time, "Don't worry about me, I've been in worse scrapes in this." Trunks nodded to the bedrolls. "Get some sleep, we land in the morning." Trunks got up and walked out, he sat in his chair and typed on his computer, getting robots to fix the engine. Trunks sighed, his cloak and voice changer still on, and he dozed off in his chair... 


	6. T6

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP. Trunks snapped awake and saw that he was being pursued. 'Damn it.' He thought. He ran to check the ship, it was in perfect shape. No tracking devices or anything, good. He would have to erase their memories himself. He entered the docking bay, the computer was sent on autopilot so he didn't have to worry yet. He sat on the floor and quickly entered their minds. He slowly erased their memories, inserting how they accidentally launched into space in one of Bulma's ships and how they had to get home as fast as they could because other wise they would get in a lot of trouble. When he was done, he was drained, he picked them up Bra and Pan first, then Goten. He put Bra in the pilot's seat and gave her memories on how to fly it. He set it on autopilot and left it. It soon left and sped away, faster then Trunk's ship that's for sure. Trunks warily made his way back to the bridge, erasing memories by hand sure took a lot out of him.  
  
He, still wearing the cloak and voice changer, took off the autopilot and flew toward the moons of Yarbon. Trunks lost them somewhere in the mists of the fourth moon and headed out of the galaxy. When Trunks was sure it was safe, he stumbled off to bed for some much needed rest...  
  
Three months later...  
  
Trunks turned a sharp left while trying to ignore the haling signal of the ship behind him. Trunks couldn't stand it anymore and took a few precious seconds to get in his attire.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks said emotionlessly, turning his ship sharply left.  
  
"We know who you are, Briefs Trunks, we followed the ship you sent to your home and we know everything about you, surrender now or else." The man said. Trunks actually laughed he thought it was funny.  
  
"You mean those human hitchhikers? You think that I am this what did you say it was, Briefs Trunks? You think that I am a weakling human? Please spare me. What human, in your pitiful little mind, could stand up to you and live to tell the tail?" Trunks asked, turning sharply left, hiding in the rings of a planet nearby. Trunks ended the conversation with a, "Until next time Gentlemen," as he always did when they were chasing him...  
  
The man on the other side of the link cursed. He was so sure they had got him that time. The family that they had questioned knew nothing of the 'Lone One', as he know called himself. The man growled, but he had a point, there was no way he was human, and that was for sure.  
  
"Cross humans off the list, no human could stand up to me that well and live, the Lone One has a point. Get back to work!" the man cursed under his breath and started form scratch again.  
  
"We lost it sir!" A man called out. Damn it!  
  
  
  
Trunks grinned, he landed on the ground below and waltzed forward, stepping out of the ship and into the bright sky. It'd been three weeks sense the last chase and Trunks was happy, maybe they were giving up. Trunks walked quickly toward a bar and sat down at the counter.  
  
"What'll ya have?" The green tentacled alien asked.  
  
"Solid on the rocks." Trunks said, knowing full well that they carried milk with honey here. The drink appeared before him in an instant. Trunks drank it down quickly and paid the due with the money he'd stolen with the slaves last week. He left quickly after. He bought supplies and headed back to the ship, once it was stored safely away, he started it up and lifted off into space. An hour later of idle repairs a transmission came in.  
  
Getting in his outfit, Trunks opened the communications and waited for the man to speek,  
  
"So, I've found you again, Lone One." the man said, Trunks grinned.  
  
"You were starting to worry me there for a while. I thought you had given up on me.  
  
"We've finally found a way to get you to come to us, would you like to know how we can make that possible?" the man asked, Trunks was mildly surprised,  
  
"Yes, please enlighten me on how you plan to capture me this time." Trunks said,  
  
"You see, I have the leaders of planet Earth in my possession, if you want them alive, then you'll turn yourself in, without your cloak and voice changer."  
  
"Really? Care to name them?"  
  
"The President, his advisers and a few top companies such as Capsule Corp's Briefs Bulma. Turn yourself in now, or they die." Trunks watched in horror as his mother was brought in his line of view and beaten.  
  
"Fine, as you wish." Trunks said, "Just don't hurt them anymore." Trunks was glad the voice changer made his voice emotionless, he even managed to sound like he didn't really care, just a bit though. But under his hood he was crying, tears ran down his face so fast he was glad the hood hid them well.  
  
"Good, then I'll meet you on earth in the desert near Japan. You've got one month to get here."  
  
"Fine, but if I find out that you've hurt one, and I mean just pushing one into a wall, I'll kill everyone of you." Trunks said, nothing could mask the dangerous tone of his voice. The man paled a bit and nodded,  
  
"You have my word." The transmission ended. Trunks was in a rage. This was all, his stupid, baka fault! He wished he had never run away in the first place. Trunks growled and tried to think of a way to get out of this one...  
  
  
  
One-month later Trunks's ship landed in the desert. Trunks just sat in his chair, still wondering if this would work or not. He put on his cloak and his voice changer and a Ki damper, he didn't want his friends knowing what was going down. Trunks growled an oath, he knew that this was not going to work. He powered up as much as he could, throwing his rage and every one of his feelings into, barely noticing that the ground was shaking beneath him. He'd already erased his memories of the wear-abouts of the planets, and he had made himself forget his parents names, incase this didn't work. The ground stopped shaking and Trunks stood up, he had turned SSJ4, he turned and headed for the opening hatch. He opened it slowly, turning he put his ship in a capsule, and turned back to the men standing with the people behind them.  
  
"I have a deal to make, a match, between me and your strongest warrior, as is the custom on this planet, if I win, theses people go free and you never touch them again, I get my freedom. If I lose, you get me and millions of lives worth of information. But you must let them go at all costs. " He pointed to his head to suggest where that information might lay, "Or I could just blow this planet up and kill everyone on it. I don't really care, its up to you." Trunks said, leaning against a large rock that happened to be near by.  
  
The men thought about it, and talked among themselves. That's when he noticed a scowling Vegeta. Vegeta was chained hand and foot, and really pissed off.  
  
"It's a deal." The man said. Trunks nodded and got into a fighting position. The fight was quick, and Trunks already knew the outcome before the fight began. Trunks fought his hardest, but there was no way he could win, not when they had those strength inhibitors. Trunks was thrown into the rock, it crumbled around him. Trunks got up, again and again, but it was no use. Trunks screamed in rage, it sounded strange because of the voice changer, and charged one last time. "I never give up, you should know that." Trunks said, wary now he dragged himself to his feet. He punched and kicked but in the end it was the same, Trunks had been defeated.  
  
"KA ME..." Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened, " HA ME...BIG BANG....HAAA ATTACK COMBINE!" The Kamehameha wave and the big bang attack combined and hit the man full on, Trunks was out of energy, he could barely stand. The attack hit and exploded, when the smoke cleared, the man stood there still, unmoving. Trunks fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
"Do you give up?" The man asked, Trunks shook his head,  
  
"Now its time to unmask you." Trunks's body, at that moment, decided to give out. Trunks fell to his knees, then flat on his stomach. The cloak fell away from his face and the voice changer, which was connected to the cloak, fell away too. Trunks's form went from SSJ4, and went down level by level. By the time his upper body hit the ground he was in his normal form.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed, Vegeta was furious as the men dragged Trunks away, cuffing his hands behind his back.  
  
"Release them, I always keep my word, even to an outlaw." The prisoners were released. Vegeta tried attacking back, but he was knocked out and dragged off by a man... 


	7. T7

Trunks woke with a groan. His eyes opened ever so slowly.  
  
"Do you, in your right mind boy, have any idea how hard you are to track down and capture?" a voice asked, Trunks's response was another groan, his hurt like hell. Someone grabbed his upper body and dragged it into a sitting position. Trunks head hung limply forward.  
  
"Too much power all at once. You should have known better boy." The voice was male, that he was sure of. Trunks tried to lay back down, but the voice said, "Nah uh, you're getting up and that's that." The voice said, dragging Trunks's legs over the side of the bed. Trunks leaned against the wall a few seconds before really looking around. He was in a cell, a man stood in front of him, grasping his shoulders to pull him forward out of his daze. "Up you get." The man said, dragging Trunks upward. "Man your heavy." Trunks just grunted and tried his best to stand on his own two legs. After a few moments of walking around the small cell, Trunks sat down again, he had to or he would have fallen flat on his face. Trunks would take a while to regain his the energy he once had. Trunks got up again and did a few kicks and punches, just to waist energy to make his body force more energy into his body. He sat down again when he was done, breathing a bit hard.  
  
"Come on, its time to go. You're a smart one, you know how to fight well. If it weren't for our Ki boosters, we would have lost. You care a lot about slaves and hostages, some of us are proud of you for standing up. Too bad it has to end this way." The man hauled Trunks to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back. He dragged him down the hall, sometime along the way Trunks managed to straighten his back and hold his head up high, he knew what was coming next. Trunks sighed in his head and growled and oath in there too. He built up his mental barriers and turned down the hall. Already the movement was enough to give him back some energy. Trunks turned the corner and made his face emotionless, not giving an inch. Trunks couldn't remember much, he was storing the memories in the back of his head, in order to get them later and protect them against the memory machine. Trunks blinked once or twice and a man cursed.  
  
"Hurry up, hes erasing his own memories!" A man barked. Trunks was shoved forward into the machine. Trunks grunted as his back hit the hard seat. His hands were pulled through a hole in the back of the seat and locked in place behind him. Two small machines were placed on his temples and the electric jolt could be heard through out the room. Trunks's barriers held, he shoved the last of his memories away as another jolt sounded in the room.  
  
Trunks growled, he'd forgotten most of everything in his life except that he was being charged with being an outlaw and he somehow knew it to be true, but he'd forced all the memories away. Trunks looked around at the people as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and the people entered his head...  
  
Trunks was standing next to several people inside of his head.  
  
"We can do this the easy way, Lone One, or we can do it the easy way...What the?"  
  
A memory was surfacing in Trunks mind; he remembered this. He didn't show his father's face, or Goten's, but he showed his own.  
  
They fought harder; suddenly Goten stopped Trunks from attacking again. "What?" he yelled at him. "Maybe, we should uh.ya know what I mean." he looked at Vegeta, Trunks looked at Vegeta too, he was super saiya-jin fighting the two. "No, we'll be outta her soon, mom won't let us go more then a month without food, we've already lasted this long, no need to make him madder." He shrugged his shoulders and they both attacked Vegeta, who had a raised eyebrow at the two's conversation. What were they talking about? He didn't really care, he was too hungry to be any angrier, and the Woman had already made a large batch of some concoction or another to remove the hair dyes from his hair. Finally, after another hour or so, the boys were begging to be fed. Vegeta after another hour of listening to the complaints finally let them leave. They ran to get food that they had been deprived of for almost two weeks. They finished their first five plates within one minuet, and Vegeta was soon behind them, finishing six in one minuet though.  
  
The scene changed  
  
Trunks packed his bag, frowning, 'How should I do this?' he wondered, the people inside his head could hear his thoughts. 'I could live in the wilderness for long periods of time, but not indefinitely.' Trunks was angry and he couldn't understand why his father didn't care about him. What he did was just beyond the normal punishment. Ten bags of sugar! TEN! His father had made him consume it all, just like third class Baka! Both were terrified of sugar now. They'd been so hyper he was surprised that they hadn't gone Super Saiya-jin. His father walked into his room at that moment.  
  
"What are you doing brat?" he asked,  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Trunks snapped, shoving his capsules in his book bag. His bag was filled with enough capsules to last a good three or so years.  
  
"No, now answer my question brat."  
  
"I'm going to train, not leave me alone!" Trunks said the one thing his father would except. Vegeta just grunted and looked at all the capsules in his bag.  
  
"For a long time?" he asked.  
  
"Don't know, now leave me alone!" Trunks took off out of his window...  
  
The memory changed to Trunks borrowing one of his mother's ships, "I'll return it one day, sides, you guys got that pathway to New Namak, you don't need it anymore." Trunks got into the ship and took off. The memories ended there. As time passed, once or twice a vision of Trunks helping people in his cloak, shoving them on stolen ships and the directions he gave them were distorted and made no sense whats so ever, seeing as they were given in a dead language that the slaves only knew. They ended there, some things flashed, like when they hit his mother, but that was it, they ended there with small flashes of things that didn't even make sense.  
  
"Program end." A voice said.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes, what the hell had just happened?  
  
"Its too late, lock him up for good, we're not gonna get the memories, they're gone." The man cursed.  
  
"At least we have the boy who started all of this." Trunks was hauled to his feet and taken back to his cell. As the months passed in pain and agony, being beaten everyday, he regained his energy. He made friends with some of the guards and soon he had an escape plan. The one thing that foiled his escape plan was his family. They had come to visit him. 


	8. T8

Trunks didn't know what was going on when he was dragged from his daily beating to a small, empty room with a glass wall. Trunks could shatter the wall with ease, but he was supposed to be a weak fool. Trunks slumped on the wall for support, like he needed it, and stared in growing horror as his family walked into the room. He made his face expressionless as they walked forward to a microphone.  
  
"Trunks, how are you doing?" Bulma asked,  
  
"Who the hell are you people?" Trunks asked, keeping his voice expressionless. His mother's face took on a look of horror as Trunks raised his eye brows.  
  
"Who's Trunks? My name is Lone One, and if your another pathetic family claiming to be mine, leave now, my family died a long time ago," Trunks looked at each in the face. Even Vegeta looked confused. Trunks had long ago remembered everything, but he kept it hidden from the guards.  
  
'Whats going on with you boy?" Vegeta asked, all saiya-jins had some kind of telepathic powers.  
  
'Take care of mom, I can't have a family or they will kill you all just to get back at me. Leave now,' Trunks said.  
  
He kicked the door for someone to come and get him,  
  
"What do you want Lone One?" the man asked,  
  
"Who the hell are they?" he asked, as if he really didn't know,  
  
"They're your family, don't you remember?" the guard said with a sneer.  
  
"No, they are not my family, my family died years ago, get me outta here, I got a beating I want to get back too. Its better then getting another stupid family claiming to be mine." Trunks said, as if this thing happened all the time. The guards changed all the time, so this guard didn't know any better. With a last glare at the people, his real family, he left the room and went back to his beating, which he gladly faked a blackout in order to get out of it.  
  
The only thing that bothered Trunks, was the look of horror on his mother's face as he glared at them and told them that his family had died. At least his father could explain it now to them. Trunks, after lying still for over two hours, moved his arms and legs. He opened his eyes and looked around his dank and dark cell. Trunks groaned, he missed his family, and he hated doing that to them. Trunks frowned and looked out of his window, the small one. The moon was showing, too bad he couldn't go into his Oozaru, then he could really kick some ass. Trunks sighed and then the door to his cell opened,  
  
"Look, I've had my beating for the day, get lost." Trunks said,  
  
"Nah, got a room mate for you." The guard said, Trunks spun around and was shocked to see Pan standing there, he hid it well. Pan's handcuffs were removed, actually they were Ki dampers/drainers.  
  
"Why with me and not someone else?" Trunks asked,  
  
"You know we sort you bastards by power levels, we thought if you had someone to spar with, you might be a bit more fun during your, exercise period." Trunks snorted,  
  
"Exercise my ass, shes no where near my power level." Trunks said, trying his damnedest to get rid of her.  
  
"You're not gonna take advantage of such ah, beautiful same of your female race?" The guard asked,  
  
"I'm not that low, I free slaves, not rape them." Trunks said, the guard shoved Pan forward,  
  
"Good, then she can stay with you cause the others wanted to." The guard smiled faintly. Trunks knew that Gifthor was putting on a show for Pan. Trunks could trust the man with his life and had done so several times, he'd freed his wife and children from bondage. Gifthor thought it was his was of repaying the debt.  
  
'Don't worry Gifthor, shes a friend, she must have been trying to free me. Stupid thing to do really, now I have to alter my damn escape planes, see ya next month.' Trunks said mentally.  
  
"Next time Brat." The man said, locking the cell behind him.  
  
"What was that about Trunks?" Pan asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Why do you people insist on calling me that demeaning name? My name is Lone One, get use to it Baka." Trunks said, "Bottom bunk is mine." He growled, lying down. Pan transferred to the top bunk.  
  
"Lone One? What kind of name is that Trunks?"  
  
"Stop calling me that, it's not my name." Trunks insisted, "Call me that again, and I will blast you into the next dimension." Trunks threatened.  
  
"Whats gotten into you Tru..." A Ki ball barely grazed her head as it impacted the wall behind her,  
  
"I warned you, next time heed my words..." The guards came running in and grabbed Trunks's arms as quickly as they could, dragging him from his bunk. Trunks fought off a few of them but in the end, he acted too weak for them and succumbered to the beating he was given for firing a Ki blast, no matter how minor it was. When they left, Trunks made sure they were gone before jumping to his feet. He looked both ways before walking over to the small sink to wash off the little blood that had been drawn.  
  
"That's what happens when you fire a Ki blast." Trunks said,  
  
"If your Saiya-jin, like I think you are, it won't hurt as much. It doesn't hurt at all. The only thing it does is drain your energy a bit." Trunks said. Trunks waited by the bars, waiting for the guards to walk by. When the squad of eighteen finished making its rounds, Trunks quickly dragged Pan down onto his Bunk and broke into her mind, albeit painfully, but it had to be done.  
  
'Okay, don't think a thought and thinking a phrase don't think anything until I explain, got it Pan-chan? Good, now what the hell were you doing here? Wait until I finish before you start thinking, your gonna have one hell of a headache when were done. Now, I am going to break out of here, but I am gonna have to change my plans. There's no choice now but to drag you with me. I work alone, I always have, I don't need someone else to baby- sit because I already have...' Trunks rattled off a long number that made Pan's eyes widen greatly, 'To baby-sit, got it. I can't have another person to try and figure out how to save. But it looks like I've got no choice in the matter. Now explain just how you got here and make it quick, the guards will back soon and they can tell when I use telepathic powers on someone.'  
  
'Well, uh, your mom thought that it would be a good idea if I could get in here to free you. She made a transporter and I was going to use it, but I don't think I could use it here without them trying to follow us.' Pan thought.  
  
'Stupid mothers,' Trunks thought. 'We're gonna have to move fast, as soon as I redo my plans, we'll get outta here.'  
  
'Your mother is not stupid, shes worried.' Pan snapped, not liking Trunks at the moment.  
  
'Your right, but if she would have used her head she would have known I was her son and already had a plan to get my ass outta here, now I have to work with you too!' Trunks snapped right back, cutting the connection. Pan immediately fell asleep on the bed, as Trunks knew would happen, and racked his brain for ideas....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wanna know what happens next? Too bad, not even I know that question! Sorry guys. Hope ya like the story. Can't ya tell I got really board when the site was down? I put out the chapters so fast it probably made your head spin. Well, there gonna come out slower cause I'm getting writers block with some of these stories. Tabi-chan 


	9. T9

Trunks thought long and hard on what he had to do. He growled and scratched out idea after idea. The night passed and they had their daily gruel, then the morning came, and along with the morning came the guards.  
  
"Ah, fresh meat to beat." The guard laughed at the rhyming words and opened the cell. Pan was still out cold from the day before and Trunks intended to protect her seeing as she was in this mess because of him.  
  
"You shouldn't wake her up, shes really grouchy in the mornings." Trunks said off handedly, knowing that he was going to get her beating along with his and another for insubordination.  
  
"Ohh, and what do you plan to do about it monkey boy?" the guard asked,  
  
"I'll take her exercise period, I'm sure she won't mind." Trunks said,  
  
The guards laughed at this and the pounding-fest began. Trunks was dragged out into a courtyard and beaten three times, like he had predicted, and was barely able to walk back to his cell. Pan was awake by then, and Trunks had come up with a risky plan.  
  
"Damn guards." Trunks muttered, shoving Pan away from him, not excepting her help with his wounds. He cleaned his face and a few of his open wounds with a rage he'd made out of his cloak that he'd been aloud to keep, then he fell asleep on the bottom bunk. Pan ignored Trunks's protests from before and helped him out anyway.  
  
  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he wasn't in the cell anymore. With a groan, a rather small one, he sat up. A chain rattled around his wrists, waist, and ankles, chaining him to the bed. The Ki dampers on them made it impossible for him to break them, so he fiddled with the keypad for a while. When he found the codes to get them off, he slipped the chains off and turned to face Pan, who already had her chains off and was waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked,  
  
"You were drugged during your exercise period, do you know how?" She asked, Trunks shook his head no.  
  
"I fixed what wounds I could, but were being transferred to another prison..." The ship suddenly rocked and Pan fell forward from the top bunk onto Trunks, on the bottom bunk. Trunks caught Pan and set her to rights, then the ship shook again. Both Pan and Trunks were thrown to the floor with the force of the attacks. The doors suddenly opened and in walked, surprise, Vegeta.  
  
"Hurry up you brats, lets move!" Vegeta growled, but he was enjoying this. It'd been forever sense he had had a good purging fight. Trunks and Pan didn't need to be told twice, they jumped to their feet and ran as fast as they could, Trunks was a bit behind because of his injuries but he would survive. Trunks, along with the other two, fell to the floor when another attack hit the ship. Trunks growled and Pan had to help him up. Trunks powered up some, using his Ki, but he still had to lean on Pan. Vegeta scowled at this but did nothing about it. They entered the ship from wince Vegeta came and they closed the hatch. Trunks immediately slumped to the floor, out of it. 'The drug must still be in my system,' he surmised, his eyes closing. He was aware of Pan saying,  
  
"It's a drug in his blood that is made for Saiya-jin's, he'll wake up for a little bit then fall back asleep, you literally have to extracted the drug before he'll stay awake. I heard the guards talking about it. They had some kind of antidote that ate the drug away, then went into the blood stream as nutrients, but I didn't get what it was..."  
  
Pan's voice trailed off as Trunks went limp.  
  
Pan looked worriedly at Trunks as he went totally limp and frowned, he could be a jackass sometimes but he was still a friend,  
  
'Or more then a friend Baka?' a voice in her head said,  
  
'Who are you?' She thought to herself, helping to pick Trunks's heavy form off the cold floor and into a warm bed.  
  
'I'm your inner Vegeta, get over it,' The voice in her head said,  
  
'Inner Vegeta?'  
  
'I'm from Trunks' part of the bond.' The inner Vegeta said.  
  
'Bond?' Pan asked,  
  
'ARUG Didn't that baka of a father teach you anything?? Ask the other Vegeta' Inner Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey brat, stop talking to yourself and help!" The real Vegeta said,  
  
'Were not done talking yet Inner Vegeta.' Pan thought to herself, running off to help Vegeta.  
  
"Hey `Geta, whats a bond?" Pan asked him, picking up a throttle and firing a few laser beams at some of the guys chasing them. Vegeta looked surprised bot answered anyway.  
  
"A bond is something that two Mates have, they can feel each others feelings, they can hear each others thoughts, and they can read each others memories, but only after they first mate and mark each other as a mate." Vegeta said off handedly, Pan nearly gagged,  
  
'Mate?' she thought,  
  
'Ya, what Trunks has been wanting to do for a while but never actually thought about it. The Baka doesn't know his own feelings anymore. You should mate him soon...'  
  
'Hold up, I am not mating anyone anytime soon!' She yelled to her inner Vegeta.  
  
'They all say that in the beginning, just you wait!' The voice faded away and she could swear she felt her inner Vegeta smirk at her. She scowled and shot down another ship. She would just have to figure this stuff out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya peoples! Whats up? I finally found out what happens next! Its up that away, ::points upwards.:: don't forget to review! 


	10. T10

Fire. That was the only way Trunks could explain what was going through his veins while he slept. Without even waking up fully, he grabbed the first thing and slammed it against the wall over him and pressed against the wall for all he was worth. He couldn't scream if he wanted to, which he did. Hands, lots of um, pried his hands away from whatever he was holding and Trunks' arm dropped limply on his chest. He clinched his other hand, tearing the sheets, mattress, springs, baseboard and what ever was under his hand at that moment. It hurt like hell, but it was slowly fading, he opened his eyes....  
  
  
  
Pan injected the serum into Trunks' arm and waited. When Trunks' arm shot out and grabbed her shirtfront, slamming her against the wall, crushing her, she screamed. Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Goten had to pry Trunks' hand away. She had to eat a sensu so she could breath. Then she heard a cracking sound and looked up too see Trunks' hand destroying the bed under his hand, then he went limp. His face went from one of agony to one of peaceful, and then he opened his eyes.  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay?" Pan asked, Trunks said two words that made everyone in the room laugh,  
  
"Ow," and the antidote for all ow's "Food," Pan helped Trunks, who was trying to fend her off for prides sake, sit up in bed. Bulma hugged Trunks tightly, mumbling that she understood why he had done what he had done in the first place because Vegeta had explained it, (does that make sense?) and that she forgave him. Trunks was embarrassed. He couldn't even move his arms at that moment.  
  
"Give the boy room to breathe, he just woke up Onna." Vegeta said softly, (?) Bulma complied. Pan helped Trunks to lay down, against Trunks's curses that he was fine.  
  
"Are not,"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"I'm fine now leave me alone!" Trunks said. Growling Pan hit him across the face and stalked out, 'Baka onna.' Trunks thought,  
  
'Shes actually getting smarter then you think.' A voice said inside his head.  
  
'Who the hell are you?' Trunks asked, looking around the room for someone.  
  
'I'm your inner Krillen, I run in the family of the Son's.' The voice said. Trunks groaned, great, another Krillen to contend with.  
  
'Where did you come from, why are you here, leave now!' Trunks said.  
  
'Can't do that, I came from Pan's side of the bond...'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a bond with that baka onna' Trunks thought.  
  
'You've got a stronger one then you want to admit to, you know you like her, just look at her, can't you see the love shining in her eyes every time she looks at you?' inner Krillen said. Trunks looked up as Pan entered the room.  
  
"I hope you starve!" the said, hate in her eyes, she slammed the door in his face and he could hear her stomping off.  
  
'Looks like hate to me.' Trunks said, moving his fingers, and slowly the rest of his hands. An hour later he could stand up and walk around. He made his way toward the bridge of the ship where his mother was talking about where they should go.  
  
"Trunks, your up, I didn't think you'd be able to walk for a while." Bulma said shocked.  
  
"I'm stronger then that. And you guys are going to Aster Seven fifty, then your heading to my base." He said without argument. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Changing ships are you? Smart move, they put tracers on this one while it was docked. I can smell um." Vegeta was giddy with excitement. He loved Purging missions, when he didn't have to kill that is.  
  
"Ya, I know, they've been following us. Dad, try to remove as many as you can. I won't lead them to my base, so that means planet hopping." Vegeta groaned.  
  
"Ya I know it sucks, but were just gonna have to live with it. And just so you guys know, I had a plan to get out of there. I knew they were gonna try to do what they were gonna do. I was waiting for the right moment. But thanks anyway. You do know you can never return to Earth right?" Trunks asked, in turn everyone nodded, from Sons to the Briefs. "Right, your gonna have to start a new home either on the base, which I rarely visit, and Aster. The Aster System is fairly new, its peaceful, anyone can live there but no bounty hunters, law enforcers like the ones back there, or others like them, are aloud in the systems because they cause lots of problems. No stealing or crimes along the lines like that are aloud here. If something like that does happen, then they get kicked out of the system. The owners of the system are very strict, but they are in need of technology, which is why I am sending you there..." Trunks was interrupted by a beeping sound. "Whats that?"  
  
"The communications systems, its been going off for the last hour and a half, we haven't bothered with it." Bulma said.  
  
"Get out of sight, please dad?" Trunks added the last part when Vegeta scowled at being ordered around. "We'll spar later but you have no chance at beating me..."  
  
"I know," Vegeta said, hiding in a room off to the side with everyone peeking through the slightly open door. Trunks pulled his cloak, which had stayed on him, and his voice changer, on and turned on the com. device.  
  
"Lone One, you have escaped, I'm surprised you haven't tried sooner."  
  
"I was waiting." Was all Trunks said.  
  
"We'll, who have you got with you, hostages?" the man asked, with a sigh.  
  
"Of course, how else to you expect me to get you to turn off all of your tacking systems. You know very well that I don't like killing, but I do it just to get what I want, all the slaves and technology. Please tell me you have put the pieces of the puzzle together." Trunks said.  
  
"No we haven't, care to enlighten me?" the man said. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. They have nothing in common to what I want. I want a peaceful life. I want the terror in the universe to stop. I want people to be free, and I complete this task, I had made friends, very loyal friends I am willing to die for. So if you chase me and the hostages I now carry, you'll find out just how useful a frozen corpse can be..." Trunks ended the conversation with his trademark "Until next time Gentlemen," remark. Trunks growled and oath and removed his cloak, running his hands over the system, he sent out a high frequency sound wave, which made everyone winch, but it was over in a few seconds. He was glad to see that all the tracking devices had imploded.  
  
"Good move, you could have warned us thought." Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not used to having to explain my actions to everyone on board." Trunks said off handedly as he started to Planet hopping move. He made it to the hundredth planet when his eyes started to drop.  
  
"Planet hopping takes a lot out of a pilot because they have to land, cut the engine, then turn um on and take off in less then five minuets, then get to the next in less then two." He heard Vegeta whisper to the others, which explained why all his concentration was on flying and not explaining to them what was going on. Finally, after ordering, much to Vegeta's distaste everyone to pack what they could, that they thought might be useful in capsule and to pile in near the cargo-bay opening.  
  
"Demetries, I have a ship I want to trade for, how about the..." Trunks rattled off in some strange language to Demetries and Demetries nodded, it had been the exact copy of Trunks ship, actually, it was Trunks ship, it had just been sold to Demetries.  
  
"I knew you'd come looking for it, which is why I didn't sell it off. Thanks for saving my kid again." The blue haired, purple skinned alien said.  
  
"Not a problem Demetries, thanks for holding my ship." Trunks smiled and waved off. He traded ships and soon arrived on Aster seven fifty.  
  
"This is where I leave you." Trunks said as soon as his family was off the ship.  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma screeched, Chi-chi's voice joining in.  
  
"I have to. There is no way I am going to let those creeps get their hands on you. Didn't you see with your own eyes, mother and father, I was an SSJ4 AND I STILL COULDN'T BEAT THEM!" Trunks said the last part in exasperation.  
  
"Mom, if you want to help, make a device that can block Ki, and I mean block it, with a radio wave, make a Ki go to normal, well, make it go to its highest normal level. If you can make that, then I can beat them without even going super. The device might block my going Super saiya-jin, but it won't matter if they have the Ki normal levels. They're pretty weak when they are. Now I have to go, they know my ship and when they find out that I've landed, it's all over for you, now I have to go!" Bulma hugged her son, and Pan had disappeared before Trunks could say goodbye. He stretched out his Ki, trying to find her and smirked,  
  
'Fine then, if she wants it that way, then its her fault if she gets hurt.' Trunks hid a smirk and entered his ship, making sure Bra and Goten, were still on the ground....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
What does Trunks mean, "Fine if she wants it that way, then it's her fault if she gets hurt"? What is Pan doing that will get her hurt? I like this chapter, and sense no one is reviewing, I don't really care where the story goes because once its done, I'll leave it three days out before I remove it, if no one reviews, then its gone, well, if no one reviews anytime soon, its gone. Tabi-chan 


	11. T11

Trunks smirked, he flew toward his base with amazing speed, "Jeez ma, how fast did you make these power-cells?" Trunks asked himself. He looked at the storage container and Ki blasted it, making Pan locked in it. He had used a low blast, so she wouldn't know about it, and made sure to suck all the heat out of it before he used it. Trunks grinned this should be fun. He picked up the crate, hearing a soft grunt as he dropped it on the floor in his room. He sat watching it for a little while then went off to look over things. He sent a high pitched frequency throughout the ship, he heard a curse from the back room and knew for a fact that it was Pan. She was trying to get out of the crate; he was timing her.  
  
Trunks waited a few hours before he heard the blast. Pan stalked out, "How long have you known?" she asked,  
  
"Sense just before we took off, I sent a message to mom, she knows." Trunks said, going over the ship's problems that needed to be fixed. He was happy to know that Demetries had fixed everything on it and kept it well stocked.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Pan asked, angry.  
  
"You wanted to come, if you get hurt, it's on your own head." Trunks said, knowing full well that she could take care of herself. Pan was taken aback with this revelation from Trunks. 'He believes I can take care of myself?' she thought to herself, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be the one to do it.  
  
'Stop thinking like that!' she scolded, but her inner Vegeta came up,  
  
'Stop lying to yourself, you know you like him, baka.'  
  
'SHUT UP!' She yelled at herself, amazingly the voice stopped, for now.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Trunks said,  
  
"I didn't say anything either, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You just yelled at me to shut up!" Trunks said.  
  
"I didn't say that out loud." She paled, Trunks joined her a few minuets later.  
  
"You don't know how to use telepathy do you?" he asked,  
  
"No," Pan said,  
  
"I didn't open a link, then that means...nothing, I must have been imagining it." Trunks shook off the feeling.  
  
"Ya, right, I'm going to get some sleep." She walked off to Trunks' room, he scowled, 'That's my room!' he thought.  
  
Over the next few years, Pan helped Trunks with his little missions and they became partners. They visited Bulma and the others as often as they could without arousing suspicion. They worked together as a team and out ran the law several times. Pan finally got the joke behind 'Until next time Gentlemen' and even enjoyed when they first appeared on the view screen together.  
  
"Well, Lone One..." The man was shocked when he saw two of them.  
  
"I'd like you to meat my mate." Trunks said, they had discussed this before. "Were going to make lots of little Lone Ones so you will always have a job." Trunks said, mirth dancing in his covered eyes. Pan was all but laughing, but she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, its true, were here purely to annoy you."  
  
"Until next time Gentlemen," They said together cutting the com., laughing so hard they had trouble breathing.  
  
"That was fun, we really had them fooled." Pan had said.  
  
"Who said I was fooling around?" Trunks asked, and that was the first time Trunks had kissed Pan. Trunks remembered this and grinned like an idiot. He stole kissed every chance he got and when Pan least expected it. She reacted the same in all cases, angry and frustrated. His inner Krillen helped somewhat too, taking over his body once or twice, kinda like a second saiya-jin side.  
  
It was one of those stolen kiss moments when Trunks was watching Pan under Engine four, putting in the new Power Cell.  
  
"Give me the Cell Trunks," Pan ordered, she'd gotten that down really good, he would have to teach her a lesson.  
  
"I thought I was the one who gave orders," He said in mock hurt.  
  
"Fine, give me the Power Cell PLEASE." In put an emphasis on the last word and scowled.  
  
"Now that you asked so nicely of course I will." Trunks picked up the reddish Power Cell and laid down next to her, scooting under the engine, handing it too her. "Your welcome." He said, but he only got hit on the shoulder as she hooked up the Cell. When she was done, Trunks decided to teach her the lesson, grinning evilly he rolled on top of her and pinned her under him, the engine making it impossible for her to push him off without breaking the engine, again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Pan asked, panicked,  
  
"Teaching you a lesson on who is boss around here." he kissed her full on the mouth and for once she didn't pulled away, but kissed back. That was one of the first signs she had shown toward her attraction to him. The kiss went on for a little longer, and both had to come up for air soon, even for a saiya-jin. Trunks grinned rakishly and rolled off of her, and out from under the engine, leaving a stunned Pan to contemplate her thoughts. Trunks went back to work in the cargo bay, fixing the small ship that he had picked up for no reason what so ever, except to fill his free time. He was connecting up the communications in one of the main bedrooms of the small ship, there were three in all, it was a passenger ship.  
  
So he was lying down on the bed working on the bunk above his, he was putting on a screen at that moment. With tools everywhere, he didn't feel her kissed her, just to shut the voice up in his head, now he found that he liked kissing her. He kissed back, dropping his screwdriver and screen on the floor. come up into the room, or see her, so engrossed in his work was he. He was reaching for his ratchet when She pounced on him.  
  
"PAN!" Trunks yelped, knowing that there just had to be a full moon or something they were passing or she wouldn't act this way. "What are you doing?" he asked, as she started removing tools form the bed and dropping them on the floor.  
  
"Doing what you've been doing to me for the last ohh, three years or so." She said off handedly, kissing him full on the mouth.  
  
'Her saiya-jin side had come out!' he thought panicked, he'd only been playing around most of the time he'd been kissing her, and even then he done it just to shut his saiya-jin side up, and that damnable voice in his head. There was had to be a full moon they were passing.  
  
Trunks tried holding back; tried talking sense into her, but she wouldn't listen. Somehow his shirt and shoes ended up on the floor. Trunks continued to try and talk to her, but he was slowly crumbling under her persuasive ministrations. With a groan he flipped her onto her back and kissed her back roughly, finally giving in. He removed her shirt and kissed her again....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so I chickened out, sorry, I really can't write lemons, I just can't, I suck at them. So your just gonna have to use you imagination and fill in the blanks.  
  
Tabi-chan 


	12. T12

Trunks groaned and opened his eyes, curling into the warmth of the soft body next to him. Pan smiled a bit and nuzzled his neck. Trunks had had the weirdest dream he could have ever imagined. He thought he saw Pan's memories. It'd been right after they'd made love and he'd fallen asleep beside her.  
  
"Did you by any chance, have a really weird dream last night?" Trunks asked, nuzzling her next, licking the small tooth mark he'd made the night before. Pan nodded and did the same to Trunks,  
  
"I think we bonded," Trunks said again, when he wrapped his tail around her waist...wait, his tail? "Hey! My tail grew back!" Trunks looked at the appendage with a grin,  
  
"So did mine." Pan said, flicking her tail around and around Trunks's.  
  
"Wonder how everyone is gonna take the news that were mates now?" Trunks asked, kind of put off the Pan wanted something he didn't even know he wanted.  
  
"Don't know, but they won't know for a while." Pan said, pulling back the blanket, neither remembered who pulled it over them, and she got dressed. Trunks soon followed suit.  
  
"Landing in five minuets." The ship's computer said. Trunks looked shocked.  
  
"Landing, I haven't ordered a landing!" Trunks ran from the smaller ship into the larger one and looked around, shocked, a gun from a guard was pointed right at his skull. Trunks hadn't even felt the Ki's on the ship. He knew that one blast from the gun could kill him, even in an SSJ4 form. The blaster he had made himself. It cut through anything sold wise. He would kill him without even using much energy. Trunks froze in the doorway, knowing the slightest movement could cause Pan her life, and speaking of which, she ran up behind him. Well, she more of ran into him. Trunks grunted and was thrown a step forward but backed up again, shoving Pan back into a room before anyone could see her, or feel her Ki. Trunks, moved, faster then they could blink risking his own life for his new mates. But he was quickly apprehended when he was closing the small crack to the door. They thought he was opening the door but the pulled him away, using their Ki enhancers, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I'm glad your finally awake, I was beginning to worry that you had enjoyed yourself too much to fight back." The man growled, handing cuffs to the man holding a gun to his head, Trunks didn't dare move for fear of the shot going into the room Pan was hiding in.  
  
'Stay hidden.' He ordered Pan, just in case she didn't do as he said, he made sure of it. 'Lay down on the floor, on your stomach, and cover your head, hurry!' he told her. Seeing in his mind what she was doing as he was fighting the Ki blocking cuffs they were trying to put on him, he new she did as he had told her, he then apologized to her. 'I'm sorry Pan, when you wake up, go back to Bulma and the others and don't come after me!' He commanded, hitting, mentally with his mind, one of her sleeping glands in her head and made her pass out. Trunks stopped fighting all of a sudden, his Ki rising as he fought against the guards, moving away from the door and more to the controls of the ship. Something latched onto his neck and he froze. His Ki was so high at that moment that when the Ki blocking collar touched his skin, it dropped so fast he was stunned and nearly passed out.  
  
"Stupid Baka's! Hasn't he learned that power isn't everything!" the guard said, "He shouldn't raise hi Ki like that!" The guards were about to cuff Trunks when the guard that had called him a Baka said, "Don't bother with it, that collar was made by Freiza himself, and Queen Freeze will be happy to receive a new concubine." The man grunted stating Cold's mate. Trunks head everything, and he shuddered as he opened his eyes. The guards didn't even bother picking him up, but instead dragged him the whole way. Trunks was glad they hadn't known about Pan, otherwise she would be dead by now. Trunks groaned again and lifted himself onto the small, hard and lumpy bed in the cell. He was left in total darkness...  
  
  
  
Pan woke immediately, her hands still covering her head. "THAT BAKA! HOW DARE HE!" She screamed, jumping to her feet. The men that had come had left the ship drifting in space; defenses totally down. She turned then on and checked for people on board, none. She took his advice and went back to Bulma and the others, but didn't tell them that he told her to stay away. He needed help but was too proud to admit it! She would just have to hope that Bulma had finally finished that damn transmitter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks woke with a small moan, he didn't know that he was being moved until he woke up in the middle of it. "Damn Baka's" Trunks muttered in Saiya-jin, trying to sit up but found he was thrown over someone's shoulder.  
  
"Stop moving weakling." The man growled,  
  
"I'm not weak!" Trunks muttered, "Damn collar does that shit." He added, explaining.  
  
"What species are you." The man asked, making conversation as he put Trunks on his feet. Without even thinking Trunks answered,  
  
"Saiya-jin, super saiya-jin level four. Damn it, its got a truth device in it too!" he cursed his luck and began fiddling with the collar, ignoring the shocks and protests of the man.  
  
"Let's go!" the man growled, tired of standing in the hallway. Trunks walked behind the man and managed to get the collar off.  
  
"So was a Saiyaman?" he asked. Trunks nearly choked on his laughter as he said Gohan's former super hero name. He decided not to correct him, shattering the collar in his hands.  
  
"A very powerful being, and you pronounced it wrong, its Saiyaquinn." He said, making up a name from the top of his head, he shoved the remnants of the collar in his pocket for later use.  
  
"Good luck man, ain't no body but Cold has survived against Freeze." The man shoved Trunks into a dark room before Trunks could protest. A voice, sounding strangely like Freiza's said,  
  
"Welcome Lone One, what brings you here?"  
  
"Actually I've got no clue, but I'm going to leave as soon as I find that damn door." Trunks said, searching for the door. "Sorry to bother you ma'am but this guy kinda shoved me in here, I'll leave you alone." Trunks said, trying to be courteous without having to kill the person. Even though it was Freiza's mum, Trunks hated hitting girls, he'd gotten that from his mother.  
  
"Don't bother, your not leaving for a long while, not ever..." The cold voice said, a tail snaked around Trunks' waist and slammed him into a hard floor, he soon found out that it was a special kind of diamond, four thousand times the strength of a normal one. So when Trunks' head hit the floor, he passed out, unable to charge up fast enough....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I'm evil, I know I am, but you can tell me that in your review! What will happen to Trunks? Will Pan get there in time to save him? Ohh I'm evil!  
  
Tabi-chan 


	13. T13

Trunks groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around the dark cell and growled and oath. It was actually a really nice room, but for the last few months it had been his cell. This Freeza woman had made no advances toward mating him against his will, she seemed to suffice in beating him senseless with Ki repressing rings and her bare fists. Everyone who dragged him back to this cell everyday was surprised that he had lasted this long. Trunks cried, silently when the healers had left him, into his pillow wondering if Pan was okay. All he wanted was a normal life, if only he hadn't run away!  
  
'Ohh to hell with it' Trunks said, wiping his eyes. 'The only way I'm gonna get out of this is by myself.' He thought to himself.  
  
'That's where your wrong!' a voice said in his head.  
  
'PAN?' He shouted in his head, but the voice faded away.  
  
"I must be loosing it, too many hits to the head!" he growled angrily, he was going to start righting back, starting now! Trunks got off the bed and stalked around the room looking for anything to break the collar with. He growled and found nothing, even though this was his first search of the room, he'd never really looked at anything in the room, just pretty much stayed on the bed while the healers changed his cloths and healed his wounds. He'd be asleep until they came in and woke him up from the drugged sleep of the healing. But this time he hadn't passed out during his beating, he had faked it. He growled and found a fork of something with his food. He went over to a mirror and began to adjust the collar, after several hours, he made some progress. He grinned as the collar slipped in size, large enough to slip over his head. As much as he wanted to slip the collar off and beat it outta here, he knew he had to think this threw. The door opened and an idea hit him. He smirked as he headed toward the guards...  
  
Pan had heard Trunks's voice in her head, he must have been trying to block her because every time she tried to talk to him she got nothing through their bond. She frowned and typed in something into the computer, she did things so automatically that she didn't know what she did anymore. Suddenly, she heard Trunks in her head.  
  
'And this if for doing all that stuff to me! And this if for Pan! WHO YOU PROBABLY KILLED!' Trunks inner voice raged.  
  
'Trunks?' Pan thought.  
  
'Pan? Your alive?'  
  
'Of course, with that stunt you pulled, I might be alive, but you won't be for very long, just hold on for a little while longer. Were pulling into port now, we've been attacking Freeze's basses so were...' Pan was suddenly cut off by Trunks, whom was now flying toward them. Once Trunks reached the ship, in record time mind you, he swept Pan up in a hug that nearly cut off her air, and he refused to let go.  
  
"Trunks, how did you escape..." Bulma asked,  
  
"I'm not a Demi-Saiya-jin for nothing, I got an Idea from dad."  
  
Vegeta looked confused and Bulma smirked, "You didn't?" she asked, with Trunks's smirk, Bulma's eyes widened considerably. "You did! I can't believe it!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"Do what?" everyone in the room asked.  
  
"Vegeta, remember the April Fools day, the one with the Dende Circus?" Bulma asked, three pairs of eyes widened. Goku, Goten, and Gohan burst into laughter, Trunks smirked, and Goten said,  
  
"You did it all by yourself?"  
  
"Yep, and had fun too." Trunks said, laughing too.  
  
"Hey whats a Dende Circus?" Pan asked, Bra nodded, wanting to know too.  
  
(Well readers if you want to know, you must go to Haruka No Neko and read April Fools day to understand what that comment meant, trust me, you won't be without laughs. Neko-chan and I both wrote it together, ::Evil smile:: I had so much fun, poor Gohan and Videl. It's a one chapter story but its fifteen or so pages long, it's really, really, really funny, I wrote it myself and I can't stop laughing at it. LOL)  
  
After explaining, everyone burst into laughter, Trunks still had his death grip on Pan and still refused to let go as they left the galaxy. All through the talking he kept nibbling on Pan's neck when no one was looking, making Pan giggle. Vegeta caught him in the act and smirked, his son was turning out better then he thought.  
  
"We didn't the Nasty person though!" Goten whined,  
  
"Don't worry Goten, I'll train you to be SSJ4, you, your dad and mine have the potential to be come one, I think Gohan is already on." Trunks said, resting his chin on Pan's shoulder. Everyone nodded and Bulma began asking questions about his ship. Trunks showed everyone around, still refusing to let go of Pan and even resorted to carrying her up the stairs of the ship to get to the GR. After the full grand tour, Trunks dragged a giggling Pan off to bed and didn't come out until late the next day. Vegeta smirked, being away from his mate that long in that hell would make him do the same thing. Vegeta walked off smirking in search of Bulma, they had made beds in the cargo bays and Vegeta and Bulma had gotten the small one to themselves...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay the next chapter is up! Trunks has a slight problem with not letting Pan go, ever again. Of course if you haven't guessed, there is going to be Cold family bashing in the next few chapters. The next chapter will take longer because I am writing another story that I need help on. Its all Bio- AJo, it was suppose to be Bio-A Jo, but the computer wouldn't let me do it that way, So anyway, I am doing advertising on that and Wing of a Broken Angel, it's a really good story by Haruka No Neko. There is also Dream Chaser, which is also by Haruka No Neko. Neko-chan is my sis and I am doing her a favor seeing as she has great stories but no one is reading them. The few stories she has are original, just like my Bio-A Jo story is. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Tabi-chan  
  
P.S. the next chap will take a while! 


	14. T14

Okay, so I got over my writer's block quickly, so sue me! I just started writing this and then this idea popped into my head so I started writing and now I know where to end this story, but I'm not gonna tell. I will however tell that the adventure does not end here. Nope, sorry, not gonna happen, not in a million years... ::Gets a secretive smile:: I will however tell you it doesn't end in the next four chapters, and you get to look forward to those, after that, I don't know. We'll just have to see where it goes from there! Any ho, I just wanted to say things to all of the reviews whom have kept up with my crazy story; Princess Shinra Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt FatezDice And blank person whom has no name...  
  
::Sniffles:: That's all, that's all whom have reviewed...::Starts crying:: MY STORY SUCKS! NO BODY LIKES IT ANYMORE! ::Starts crying harder because no one is reviewing it:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks, after many months later in his special training room he had built, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Goten had found out the hard way that it doesn't go by Earth's gravity, but by Jupiter's. Anyway, they had all almost reached SSJ2 when Bulma had finished the Ki de-hancer thing. It was supposed to break up and make the Ki inside someone fall back to normal, or as high as normal would go, in the case of the saiya-jin, it was just before they went SSJ.  
  
Trunks, however, still refused to leave Pan alone long enough to do anything but have a privet word to Bulma or someone, but he was near by keeping an eye on her Ki all the same. Pan, along with Chi-chi and Bulma, whom had long ago signed his fate to marring him off to Pan behind their backs, thought that this was cute, but Pan was getting sick of it.  
  
"Look Trunks, I know you missed me and all, but I just need some space! Please, chill out and let me have some time alone for an hour or so!" Pan growled,  
  
"But Pan..." Trunks argued.  
  
"That's it," She gave Trunks a quick kiss and turned to enter the smaller ship on board.  
  
"I'm going to the planet below for an hour or so, do not follow me at all! I don't even want you sensing my Ki! I want to be alone for a while, I'll return when I've gathered some alone time!" Pan said waving she took off before Trunks could even say a word, then he did the last thing anyone with his power would do, he cried for mom.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I NEED YOU HELP!"...  
  
  
  
Freeze watched the ship leave the main ship with aw, 'Now who would be that stupid to leave a ship with that much power in this kind dangerous situation? Didn't the brat know that Freeze was after them to kill them all, except the one that had kept him amused for the last few months...  
  
  
  
Pan growled as she was backed into a corner, right now she would gladly have Trunks at her side, but that wasn't possible. She reached out through their bond as a last ditch effort but was knocked out quickly before she had a chance to send the information, at least she thought she didn't....  
  
  
  
Trunks heard in his head, 'Trunks, need help, hurry!' but then the bond was cut, Trunks felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach as he turned the ship around and searched for Pan, knowing what he would find only made him force the ship to go faster...  
  
A day later...  
  
  
  
Pan had now spent a good year or so on the strange planet. On day had gone by in the real world, but a year had gone by here. No, she had not physically aged, which was strange to her. She had however, been beaten within an inch of her life every bloody bleeding day. It'd felt like one Earth year, yet it wasn't really. She growled, he sense of time was all screwed up as she stood, hanging from a wall, blood running into her eyes from several deep wounds along her body.  
  
"Like dad always said, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger..." she growled, reminding herself just why she was fighting, "Cause of Trunks, gotta kill Trunks for this..." she growled, her words were slurred through pain she had long ago gotten used too. They were trying to break her will! The thought suddenly raced through her mind, 'What the hell, my will? What in the world has my will to do with anything?' she thought, her senses coming to half alert. 'But why...?'  
  
The door opened, usually she would have turned to stare her tormentor in the eye, but here thoughts consumed her concentration. The first few blows to her stomach she hadn't felt, when they started Electro-shocking her, she finally turned her attention to the little purple skinned man standing in front of her frowning.  
  
"Ohh, its you again, damn, didn't feel a thing this time, guess I'm getting immuned to your little games..." Pan mumbled, going back to her thoughts. She didn't notice when the little man left, she was trying to save her strength for the battles up ahead, she was sure there was battles coming up! She actually turned when the door opened,  
  
"I told you I was immuned to you...TRUNKS!" Pan yelled, straightening up and straining against the chains. "Trunks get me out of this thing!" she said, referring to the Ki blocking collar.  
  
Trunks just seemed to smirk as he walked slowly toward her. Trunks smiled sweetly at her, and then he pressed his body against hers and kissed her. Pan groaned and kissed back, unable to stop herself, then she noticed something. Trunks wasn't himself. She broke the kiss and growled, "Who the hell are you?" she asked, backing as far against the wall as much possible. Trunks pressed closer to her,  
  
"Lone One," Trunks said, attempting to kiss her again,  
  
"You not Trunks!" she growled, "You don't smell like him, you don't have the mark, and you just don't feel right!" she growled, "I know my mate from a fake!" (Hey that rhymes!) She yelled, kicking the fake in front of her where the sun don't shine. (Below the waist for those who don't know the saying) 'Trunks' growled and started beating up on Pan, even though she knew that it wasn't him, somewhere in her heart she felt it breaking. Trunks looked just like the Trunks from her memories, the mating mark and all. Pan grunted at 'Trunks' stopped his assault on Pan and looked her up and down. He then took advantage of her limp form and kissed her again, rubbing himself against her bleeding form until she emitting a small groan, he sure as hell felt like Trunks, but somehow that feeling was off, tented with darkness that didn't belong there. Pan passed out in confusion, not even noticing when her shackles were released and she was dragged over to a table where her arms and legs were strapped down and they were stretched until they could not stretch it anymore. They could hear her arms popping out of their sockets, although she wouldn't feel a thing until she woke, the 'Trunks' sat by in watched as a 'Bulma', 'Vegeta', 'Bra' and the rest of her friends walk into the room....  
  
Pan groaned and woke up, she could no longer feel her arms and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She was shocked to see everyone around her, just staring.  
  
"Dad! Please! Help me! Get me out of this thing! PLEASE!" She begged her father, but her father just smirked and started to speak.  
  
"I don't know why I should help an ungrateful wrench like you. You have never, ever done anything to deserve my respect, let alone my help!" Gohan continued to taunt Pan, and Pan couldn't hold back her tears, and then her mother started. Soon everyone was taunting her and calling her a weakling and how she couldn't get out of this and how she should have done everything in her power that she could have to escape. Then Trunks did the most despicable thing Pan could ever thing of him doing, he first made out with Maron, Krillen's daughter and then he walked over to her and....  
  
Trunks felt something wrench inside of him. He screamed in pain, falling to his knees and held his abdominal as if a life force had just been ripped out of him. The others came running toward him. It'd been a few days now sense Pan had been kidnapped and they were on their way to get her now. In the last few days Trunks had been linked with Pan and he felt nothing but Pain, a few times he had even passed out because it was so immense. Trunks howled with pain, emotional and physical, as if someone or something was violating his body, or maybe Pans...Rage, pure rage swept through Trunks as he powered up, trying to take the pain as it came. Wave after wave of agony ripped through him, more emotional then anything. His power level skyrocketed and Vegeta resorted to knocking out the boy. Trunks passed out on the floor and curled into a little ball...  
  
  
  
Pan's body, after being released from the table; her arms had been snapped back into place, she curled into a little ball. She didn't know why Trunks had done what he had done to her, so much pain in one act...'WHY!' She screamed to herself, 'Why did he have to do that? Why? He had done the sickest thing any male could do to a female. He had first raped her, then he had had sex with Maron, everyone had been laughing and she had been crying. She couldn't take this anymore! This had gone on for months now! Months! And now, after all that time, was she thinking about it? She growled an oath. Not only that, but before any of this had happened, the small child growing within her from Trunks and hers first time together out of her through her stomach. They had, of course healed most of the fatalness from the wound, but it still left a bruise there. She cried everynight when he came back to beat her, rape and...and other things to her. She soon forgot that it wasn't really Trunks and her family, but thought they were real. Another year had passed, a female lizard had come to visit her once, and she'd forgotten the name. They had come again, but this time, she didn't care, she let the insults wash over her and when they were done, looking confused, she had laughed. That's right, she had laughed, and laughed, and laughed until she was crying so hard that nothing was left of her. They had gotten so scared at the turn of behavior that they had left and a purple man entered, but by then she had gotten herself under control.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while little man, where ya been?" she asked, just starting conversation. To her surprise, he answered her back,  
  
"Running over your reports, very interesting, stand up stright!" the man commanded.  
  
"Why?" she asked, but after he prodded some of her more sensitive spots that still hurt like hell, she managed to get to her feet.  
  
"Turn around so I can asses the damage." He ordered. She did so, wondering if she was finally gonna get out of here.  
  
"Am I gonna get outta here?" she asked, tugging at the collar.  
  
"Maybe, if you do as your told." The man said offhandedly.  
  
"I won't follow anyone's orders, I'm a saiya-jin and I still have my pride." She growled, what was left of it anyway.  
  
"Woman, you have no pride, everyone, and I mean everyone in the universe has seen what has gone on in this room, you have no pride left." Pan paled and was forced to sit down on quaky legs. She actually passed out.  
  
The little man sighed and picked the girl up, chaining her to the wall he left...  
  
  
  
Trunks growled as he opened his eyes, two days later.  
  
"Damn it! I'll kill him, who ever the hell it was I'll kill him who ever the hell it was" he shouted to the wall. He got to his feet and stumbled into the hallway, his head still ringing.  
  
"Are we the hell there yet?" Trunks growled, reached the bridge of the ship.  
  
"Yes Trunks, watch your mouth. We've just arrived and we have the spare ship ready, and the Ki messer upper, as Vegeta likes to call it, is already on. Good luck." Trunks entered the ship with his father and Gohan. Vegeta shuddered, he remembered this place very well, as a matter of fact, when he was younger, Freiza had brought him here so he could try and break him, it had never worked on him. Vegeta had already been cold hearted to the world so there was nothing they could do but beat the shit out of him. But Pan was different, she was very emotional and had tendencies to do irrational things on impulse because of those emotions. Vegeta frowned and spoke.  
  
"Trunks, when we land, and I am sure we will in a day or so, Pan will not be the same." Trunks looked at his father worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, already searching for Pan's Ki.  
  
"She could very well be insane, hate us all, or probably attack. More then likely she will be insane." Vegeta said as coolly and calmly as he could.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ITS ONLY BEEN FOUR DAYS!" Trunks burst out.  
  
"Trunks, you must understand, that on that planet, four days out here, equals four years there..."  
  
"Four years?" Trunks asked, uncertain.  
  
"The planet is known for torture, for breaking wills and turning people into slaves or worse, pets. Pan had been there for Four years now, in a torture came where they use memories to turn people against others. More then likely they will have used her emotional side to get to her, meaning you sense you are her mate..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Trunks cut his father off. "I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HER NO MATTER WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I...I..." Trunks voice cracked for the first time in a long time and he actually cried. "I love her dad..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ::sniffles and holds back her tears and said talks in a defensive voice, trying to mask her hurt::  
  
Okay, so it's not as late as I thought that it might be, so sue me! Okay, I know I'm evil but I'm drawing this story out! Yes I am. I got a seed of an idea from another fic and I wanted to transform it into my own. So, be prepared for some major OOC!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	15. T15

He was back, 'Hasn't he found out that he doesn't hurt me anymore?' she thought, as other, insane thoughts ran through her head. She climbed unsteadily to her feet and stared at the two behind him, Vegeta and Gohan. Those three had done the most damage to her mind...and body.  
  
"Haven't you gotten it yet!" she screamed at them, "YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" She lunged at Trunks, catching him off guard and actually knocking him back a few feet. She attacked again but her father caught her fists and lifted her off the ground a few feet. She struggled, unaware of the tears running down her face so used to them she was. She managed a good kick to Gohan's shin and he dropped her with a grunt. Trunks had gotten to his feet, they'd tried this before on her, trying to get her to trust them and then hurt her really badly. She had actually fallen, for it a few times, but not this time.  
  
"I won't fall for it again!" She screamed, "I don't care how weak I am, I won't let you hurt me ever again!" she managed to hit Trunks in the face and draw a little blood, then Vegeta got angry.  
  
"Alright, I'm loath to admit it, but I hate it here, I'm tired of you playing around with the girl and knock her out so we can take her back to the damned ship of yours!" Vegeta growled, blasting Pan backward before Trunks could stop him. Pan tried blocking that attack, but it only knocked her into a wall. She was stunned, but it was enough for Trunks to pick her up and remove her from the room. Pan waited for him to start ripping at her clothing, but it never came. When she managed to open her eyes, and a few of her senses, she found that Trunks felt...right...like it might have been the real one after all...'No!' She thought....  
  
  
  
Trunks was shocked when Pan started to speak,  
  
"No....Can't be...not him...bastard...can't be Trunks...Horrible Trunks...bad Trunks...Evil...no evil now...feels right...NOOOOOOOOO!" she started lashing out but Trunks tightened his gripped on her and she stopped moving.  
  
"No...Don't do it...please...no more Trunks, I'm sorry, please stop it, no, no!" Pan was crying again, half-sleeping and half-hallucinating. They soon they reached the ship.  
  
They barely recognized the beaten up girl as Gohan removed the Ki damping collar...  
  
  
  
Pan suddenly opened her eyes as a wave of power washed over her body. 'What in the world?' she thought, her senses returning to her. The first thing that she noticed was Trunks' hopeful faced, the same one, which she planted her fist in. Vegeta roared with laughter, something she had never seen or heard him do, it confused her when she climbed out of a stunned Trunks' arms. She stood in the middle of the ship, looking around but keeping a wry eye open incase one of 'Them' might attack. It was...  
  
'It's the ship? But why did they bring me back here? To recount the fight I had with Trunks?'  
  
'No, we were real Pan-chan. As real as we get.' Trunks said in her mind. Pan fell over in shock.  
  
'Only my mate can do that! Those monsters must have gotten better at imitating him!' she yelled in her head as Trunks sat on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms. She held her hands over her ears.  
  
'Its all a lie, all of it...' Trunks was saddened to think that she thought him a lie, and held her close, the others soon left the two alone, all except Vegeta, who pretty much ignored the two so he could pilot the ship.  
  
'No Pan-chan, its not, its real, its not a lie. Please, believe me.' Trunks begged her mentally, kissing her lips gently. He was shocked to her shudder and barried her face in his shirt, away from his face. 'It must have been horrible for you.' Trunks thought, absently rocking Pan back and forth. Gohan walked in and fed Pan a sensu bean, she ate it without complaint...then said the last thing that he didn't think she would say.  
  
'The pain...it finally stopped...why would you do such a thing? Why would you, a monster heal a weakling like me?' she thought to him.  
  
'I'm not a monster Pan-chan...but he was cut off as a rush of memories washed into his brain like a bucket of water on a towel his brain soaked it up, and what he saw made him want to blast the planet into a million pieces.  
  
A loud explosion told him that Vegeta had beaten him to the punch, that he would take the lives of the innocents left on that horrible planet. Trunks was crying himself when Pan finally stopped the rush of memories and passed out. He picked up her limp form, careful still of her, afraid that the slightest movement might send her into a fritz, he walked toward his room, where everyone else waited. They quickly left after Videl, Gohan, and Goku made sure that she was okay. Trunks crawled in bed next to Pan after everyone had left and he had kicked off his shoes. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world at the moment, but at least he had to try and reach her, somehow. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, making sure that she couldn't get up if she wanted to, and if she moved, she would wake him up...  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, exactly how bad is Pan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bad, Real bad. They used her memories against her. They made us the bad guys, its gonna take years to reverse the effects, I know, I've been there..." Vegeta spoke in a dark voice as he steered the ship toward the Vegeta-sei galaxy....  
  
  
  
  
  
Freeze laughed to herself, her place was working perfectly, nothing could stop her now, NOTHING! She had places mistrust in the brat, and for that, it would be her destruction as well as those close to her, except of course that one brat whom had amused her so. Trunks, she thought his name was, or the Lone One. He seemed to go by Trunks according to the girl...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohh, what will my sleep deprived mind come up with next? Come on I need reviews! PLEASE! Advertise anything! I need reviews. This is that last chapter to go out, even those I will have typed more later; until I get at least five reviews from somebody, any chapter! I'm getting desperate!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	16. T16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke with a start, looking around the small room she found someone behind her. I stiffened, smelling the air. It was Trunks, again. I must be going crazy! They are either getting very good at making these fake Trunks's or I'm going insane, if I'm not already there. I have to get out of here, I have to face the real Trunks, but can I ever look him in the eye again and not flinch in pain?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks' POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke with a start, Pan had been moving again. It was the first time in the last hour or so. I opened my eyes and stared down at her face. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice me watching her. She snapped out of them when I kissed her softly on the cheek. I was disheartened when she nearly screamed and leapt away from me. I had seen some of her memories, some of her horrible, horrible memories, and it was pretty. I wanted to kill the bastards that had done this too her, but there was no way that that could happen, because Vegeta had already done it.  
  
I stare at her now, cowering against the wall like I was some kind of monster. I just sat up, pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around the clothing that was barely there. I pulled out a fresh Gi and she winched,  
  
"Please, put on Pan-chan, I'll turn my back..." I said to her, turning my back, actually I went as far as to go into the small bathroom and close the door. It might have been better if Pan went in here, but if she was as insane as Vegeta had said, then she could hurt herself in the cramped area. He heard rustling of clothing and something fall, he quickly left the bathroom to see Pan on her backside trying to figure out how to put the Gi on. Even in her underwear she still looked cute. "Let me help you." Trunks said, smiling. Pan's face took on a weird look and she backed away, pulling the Gi with her. I sighed and held up my hands in defense, "I'm not going to hurt you Pan-chan. I just want to help you." I said to her, walking slowly forward. Immediately he saw in his mind another time when 'He' had walked slowly toward her. He quickly sped up and reached her side, helping her into her Gi. When the memory ended, she looked shocked that he was pulling the Gi up over her head and in place, not ripping it off of her. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, it would take a long while to get his Pan-chan back...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ No ones POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan sat up from the floor after Trunks had helped her into her Gi. She'd actually forgotten how to do several simple things. Even though the sensu bean had healed and cleaned her skin, she had forgotten how to clean herself, how to dress, how to eat...She hadn't done that in a long while, food, she really needed it soon. Even though it had only been four days, it was kinda like the Hyperbolic Time chamber without actually aging. Pan looked at Trunks with a bit of fear, he was acting so strangely that she didn't know how to take it anymore. She cried, and he let her cry on his shoulder. It was like so many times before in her mind, when she would retreat from the pain, she would go into her memories and they would use those against her. She just cried, waiting for the sting of Trunks to start hurting her again, but it never came.  
  
Pan stopped crying a few minuets later and looked at Trunks in the eye, he hadn't hurt her, and she dared no hope. She didn't know how long she had been gone but she felt like it was forever. She backed slowly away from Trunks, how could she prove that he was the real thing and not some copy made up from her over reactive mind?  
  
'Because you can't. You just have to trust me Pan-chan. You know I would never hurt you, not intentionally, you know that. All of those copies, you speek of in you memories, those weren't me and you and I know it. Did your copies every have the mating mark, and if they did, did it look like this?' he showed her the mark, the one she had made with her teeth, and she finally gave in and started crying again.  
  
"You act so much like him, but how do I know that you aren't some other copy! This had happened before, I started trusting and then 'He' hurt me again and again, with Maron, with the rape..." she started rambling and fell into silence again. She cried herself to sleep and Trunks brought her back to the bed, it would take a long time to get Pan-chan back to her regular self...  
  
  
  
Freeze smiled, she couldn't believe that her plan was working this well! That Pan, as her little monkey called her, would soon be his demise! Freeze laughed evilly and went back to what she had been doing a moment before...  
  
Several months later Pan had finally come to the realization that they were indeed not going to hurt her inless she were really insane, or the monsters were still dragging out the torture just a little bit longer. She didn't know what she was going to do about Trunks, whom she was still terrified to even be alone with in the same room, so she bunked with Bra and the others until she finally felt confertable enough to at least stay with Trunks for a few minuets alone. Little by little she came around, taking in the small things. She somehow felt like Vegeta would understand most so she talked to him about what had happened, and he had actually talked about what had happened to him when he had been sent there. She had never heard this side of Vegeta before, and he made sure no one was there while they talked.  
  
Soon after the fighting against Freeze's armies started, Pan started to trust a bit, hearing Vegeta's stories helped her a lot, but she was still wary of everyone. Pan acted strange the first few months' back, she ate when ever she could, as if she had spent years without food. Saiya-jins, thought they loath it so, can actually go months without food, Pan had been gone for the feel of what was Four years, even though her body didn't register this, her mind did, so she was hungry most of the time. When the main fight approached, Trunks' anger at what had happened to Pan started to rise, on more then one occasion HE had to be knocked out before he could make it to SSJ. Pan noticed a few things that the copies had never been able to go SSJ, so she decided to approach Trunks one morning, which shocked him.  
  
She had snuck into his room while everyone was still sleeping and watched him as he slept. Slowly, when his alarm went off, he opened his eyes. He seemed to have a routine down, hit the alarm, turn over, sleep for five minuets, blast the alarm when it went off again and get up. He hit his head on the bunk above his and groaned, Pan giggled.  
  
Trunks spun around and was shocked to see Pan there. "Pan? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" he asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Pan nodded and thought of how she should phrase the question, she leaned against the wall and asked,  
  
"You can go SSJ, can't you?" she asked, Trunks was dumbfounded at this question and nodded his head slowly. "Show me," she ordered, sounding more like the old Pan. Trunks slowly powered up, having locked his door so no one would come rushing in, Pan watched intently, ignoring the shouts from the other side of the door. Trunks was powering up slowly, as not to break any glass with his power. When his eyes flickered green and his hair stood on end, Pan burst into tears (OOC I know, but really, wouldn't you do the same if you went though this kinda stuff?) and threw her arms around her mates neck.  
  
"It is you, really you. I never thought to look and see if they could transform, but they never did. Trunks I'm sorry." Trunks was completely and utterly confused at the change in Pan but tried to console her none the less, wrapping his arms around her waist, forgetting about his SSJ form, and rubbed her back mumbling "Its okay," and "Don't worry about it, everything will be fine now."  
  
The door finally opened and Vegeta, being the first one there, shoved everyone back before they, or the two in there, could see them."  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked,  
  
"Leave them." Was all Vegeta said,  
  
"Them?" Bra looked around and noticed Pan gone. "Ya, leave them alone, be glad they are finally getting past this" Bra whispered, Vegeta, with the help of Bra, started hustling everyone down the hall...  
  
Trunks sweat nothings turned to kisses and Pan returned them readily. Trunks shifted them over to the bed and laid her down, he looked down at her, smiling, he laid down on top of her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Pan missed Trunks's smirk and when Pan felt a sharp jab in her stomach, she screamed in pain, both physical and emotional.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, her heart and mind breaking. It wasn't real it just wasn't real...  
  
Pan lay a crumpled heap on the floor, the purple monster that had acted like this 'Trunks' spit on her before turning on his heel and leaving the girl on the floor, a broken heap.  
  
"Mistress Freeze, the girl is ready." The little monster said. Freeze nodded and followed the monster to the cell where other little monsters were cleaning the girl up and putting her in proper saiya-jin armor. Looking into the girl's dead and emotionless eyes, Freeze laughed,  
  
"That was too easy, and only in five years on this little planet which is really five days on the outside world. Amazing. Will she obey?" Freeze asked,  
  
"Of course, would you care to try it out?" The purple monster asked, Freeze laughed and said,  
  
"Monkey, stand up stright and blast that creature." She pointed to a bather. Pan did as she was told, not understanding anything but pain and misery. Freeze let out an evil laugh and everyone in the room shuddered and covered their ears, except for Pan, whom let the pain wash over her...  
  
  
  
Trunks gasped, (The real Trunks!) he clutched his heart and screamed in pain. He'd never felt pain like this before.  
  
"What is it boy?" Vegeta asked, but then he noticed that Trunks' mating mark from Pan was bleeding, Vegeta cursed and knocked Trunks out of his misery. He quickly put the boy in a regeneration tank and hooked him up to it. Trunks stared out into nothingness, cold and unemotional eyes pierced through anything that caught his gaze. The sleeping gas did nothing to stop him from staring out unemotionally. Vegeta cursed again and yelled at everybody to get their 'Weak asses" in here now.  
  
"Geta whats the problem?" asked Bulma, feeling a forbidding feeling around Trunks.  
  
"We have a problem." Vegeta turned to stare at the tank and everyone gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I am evil, but please, bear with me. This will all have made sense in the next few chapters, This story is far from over, and just to console those poor people out there who actually read my story, I refuse to put the next chapter out inless I at least get two reviews. I'm getting really tired of writing actually good stories, according to others, and no body telling me what I need to fix or how it was going. I, like everybody else, like to feel appreciated once in a while for my hard work...  
  
::Sniffles and starts crying:: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Tabi Chan; ::starts hitting herself with the frying pan::  
  
Neko Chan; sis, what in the world are you doing?  
  
Tabi Chan; Hitting myself with a frying pan, what does it look like I am doing?  
  
Vegeta; stop it Baka Onna, how will you finish the story if you have brain damage? You weak humans know nothing about self-preservation!  
  
Tabi Chan; ::Starts to hit Vegetable head over the head with the frying pan::  
  
Tabi Chan; Too be continued! 


	17. T17

Anger, hatred, sadness, alone, so very alone, and no one cares! Thoughts like this constantly ran through Pan's head. Freeze, looking at the shell of the once fiery girl, smirked,  
  
"My work here is done, Come Pan, lets go." She ordered, Pan, having no idea and no will of her own, did as she commanded. Thoughts, anger and hatred ran through her mind.  
  
'I hate you Pan! You are nothing like Maron! I love Maron, Not you! And just to prove this to you, I'll show you exactly what I mean!' Trunks said, and started kissing Maron.  
  
'TRUNKS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!' she screamed, and then started blocking out all the memories...  
  
Trunks looked blankly forward. Emotions, sad emotions, hurtful emotions flashed through his mind. He hadn't been aware of his being removed from the regeneration chamber and crying. He wasn't aware of the intense pain of the bite mark on his neck, which had started bleeding profusely again. Slowly, ever so slowly the mark disappeared, which pained Vegeta to no end because now Trunks wouldn't stop until Pan was his. Trunks sat up, ignoring his really bloody shoulder and looked around. Finding no one in the room, he got undressed and too a shower. He got into different clothes and growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Something isn't right! I can't feel Pan-chan anymore!" he said aloud, looking at his bloody clothes. Growling again he marched onto the bridge and stared the ship where his heart told him, which was that Pan-chan was no longer on that damn planet anymore. He quickly found Freeze's ship and was shocked when he found it just drifting there.  
  
"You know that it is a trap?" Vegeta said, frowning.  
  
"Ya dad, its got Trap written all over it, but if I don't come out within two days, then blow it all to hell, got it, and dad, if you don't, then I will." As a matter of fact, Trunks had been setting the ship to automatically blow up the other ship, and follow if need be.  
  
"Alright, but you know you will both be revived by the dragonballs." Bulma said from the doorway of the bridge.  
  
"Wait a year before that happens." Trunks said, knowing very well that he was in for a painful death indeed, he only hoped that Pan wouldn't be on the ship, and if she was, then he could get her off in time...  
  
  
  
"Sleep Pan." Freeze commanded her. So Pan slept, right on the cold and hard floor with nothing to cover up with. It had happened again, the dreams, it'd now been three weeks and the dreams still came to haunt her. She didn't know what the nightmares were supposed to represent, but they sure as hell were getting worse. She surpressed as many as she could, forgetting them soon after she had woken up from them, but it was no use, after a while they would come back, and she would remember the horrible things all over again...  
  
Trunks snuck on board the ship, crawling through the air ducks he spotted a sleeping form on the floor, Pan!  
  
Quickly checking for traps, people, and aliens, he knocked the vent down, startling Pan awake, and jumped down.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan questioned, recognizing the boy from her dreams.  
  
"PAN CHAN! Don't you remember me? Its me Trunks, your mate!" Trunks said, hope and excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Pan-chan? That's not my name, I don't know who you are, but I know one thing, I hate your guts! Now if you don't leave now, I'll call Freeze and the guards!" Trunks face of hope and excitement quickly turned to horror.  
  
"Hatred? What have I done?" Trunks asked, confused,  
  
"What you did in front of me, with that Maron girl!" Pan hissed,  
  
"Pan, you were on that torture planet for four years, they used your good memories against you, they twisted them all around! Pan please, come back with me so I can fix this all! I can use the dragonballs..."  
  
"Stop right there, I don't want to go with you...!" the ship suddenly shook and Pan was thrown off her feet and into Trunks' arms. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and held her close until the shaking stopped.  
  
When it did, she quickly backed away, so confused that she had tears in her eyes, ones that she refused to let fall. "Who are you, really?" she asked, "And tell the truth, if you so much as lie, I'll blast you into a thousand pieces." So Trunks sat down on the floor, Pan sat a few feet in front of him, he told her all about him, what he had done from the very beginning. He lost track of the time and didn't notice when Pan started crying silently, or when her Ki ball had disappeared. He told her everything, and went into extreme detail about their matings and their bonding, everything.  
  
When he was done, Pan didn't know what to believe.  
  
"But those memories, they're so real, how can I not know your telling the truth, or if your lying?" Pan questioned.  
  
Trunks scooted over to Pan, who was leaning against the wall, and held her close. To his great surprise, she didn't back away or flinch, or try to blast him. She simply leaned her head against his shoulder and slowly dozed off for a while. That night she didn't have nightmares. Trunks didn't notice it, but the whole time he had been watched by cameras and by Freeze. Looking down at Pan he saw that she was asleep, so he shifted her body to a more confertable position, with her head laying in his lay and her body curled up next to him. Stupidly he dozed off with her, unbeknownst to the two sleeping lovers, the ship hit an asteroid belt, blowing the ship, and all its occupants into the next dimension....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NO! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! SO DON'T GET ALL TEARY EYED ON ME! okay, now just so you guys know the next chapter will be up soon cause I'm getting teary eyed just reading this, which is why you guys aren't aloud to cry!  
  
Tabi Chan  
  
Tabi Chan; Stops pounding the frying over Vegeta's head::  
  
Vegeta:: I'm a little tea pot, short and stout....  
  
Tabi Chan:: Hits Veggie-chan over the head and he passes out::  
  
Neko-chan:: Good one sis!  
  
Too be continued! 


	18. T18

Floating, bliss, no more pain, wait, lots of pain, lots and lots of pain, emotional pain. Trunks floated next to a confused Pan. Pulling her into his arms, he somehow linked his mind with hers and saw all of her memories, as she was doing to him. Most of what he saw made him want to get sick, he was physically sick, even though his body was dead, in the after world he still had it. Curling himself, and dragging Pan with him, he curled into the fetal position, Pan absently curled up with him, somehow suspended in mid air without the use of Ki. Frowning, Trunks thoughts went back to Pan's memories. Someone could go insane with them...Trunks frowned again, his stomach churning at the images he saw, right now he hated himself for what he saw, 'they' were so life like! It was impossible to tell the difference between the real Trunks and the fake Trunks. Trunks growled and nuzzled Pan's neck, unaware of her slight whimpering when he did this.  
  
Pulling Pan into a tight embrace, he refused to let her go, EVER again. Unnoticed to Pan her tears were already falling at all the pain that she had put Trunks through. She now knew that this was her real Trunks, but it was impossible to know the difference between them other then their shared memories, something no one could do unless bonded, Pan cried harder, she didn't know what to do anymore, she was torn between memories. Trunks, feeling his mates anguish, decided that he could no longer do anything more, if he interfered, she would surly get more confused and go further from him. So Trunks pulled Pan close and nuzzled his lips at the base of her neck, missing the feeling of her with him, even if it had only been a week or so, according to her, it had been years, almost five!  
  
Pan moaned when she felt his lips touch the base of her neck, but go no further. With a groaned she flipping through his memories, looking at all the pain and anguish she had put her poor mate through. She was realizing two things, and from being in a torture camp for almost five years, she knew that details meant everything. Number one, if this had been the fake Trunks, she would already be beaten into a bloody pulp when his lips touched her neck, this Trunks was showing amazing self control... And the second thing was, they were dead. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, she just knew that she was dead. It didn't shock her as much as it should shock her, but it just did. That's when she noticed a few other things, She was blind, and she had no clothing on, as did Trunks. She shivered and curled into him for more warmth, pressing her back against his chest. Trunks let out a small whimper and tightened his arms around her, but still not going any further then that one small kiss he was still wrapped up in. He was pretty content just teasing that one small patch of skin at the base of her neck...  
  
Suddenly, both screamed out in surprised as there was a rushing feeling and both were falling, Trunks, immediately doing the hero thing. Grabbing Pan around the waist he spun her around so that she was laying on top of him, and that he would take the blunt of the blow when, and if, they hit the ground. But amazingly enough, they never hit the ground. Opening his eyes, he frowned when he saw King Yamma...  
  
"King Yamma?" Trunks said, using his Ki to float in the air up right, still holding a shivering Pan in his arms. He absently rubbed her back calming her down enough to stop crying and start sniffling.  
  
"Uh, hi Trunks, I didn't expect you here, or Pan. You weren't supposed to be dead for another...four hundred and seventy seven years!" Trunks and Pan, whom was so shocked about this she stopped sniffling, fell out of the sky in shock.  
  
"FOUR HUNDRED AND SEVENTY SEVEN YEARS?" they both shouted together.  
  
"Yes, and you were supposed to have lots of kids also!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" they shouted again. Trunks passed out and Pan actually giggled,  
  
"Okay, I know for sure that hes Trunks now. I forgot how he fainted when extreme things hit him full force without being prepared for the news..." Pan laughed outright while King Yamma sentenced them to a year with King Kai in training. The two suddenly disappeared and appeared on King Kai's home planet. Grumbling Pan stood up, slapping Trunks's face to wake him up.  
  
"Mom, I don wanna get up, just gimmi five more minuets..." Trunks mumbled into the grass. Pan, with her sanity temporarily returned, got an evil smirk on her face. Bending down she lightly grabbed Trunks' tail and began to stroke it softly; Trunks opened one sleepy eye with a purr...  
  
  
  
Bulma, after waiting one year, was standing before the dragon Shenlong, "I wish Trunks and Pan Briefs back to this dimension." Bulma said...  
  
  
  
"Trunks, your halo is gone, you do know that if you and Pan are wished back, Pan will go insane..." King Kai stated bluntly, for once.  
  
"WHAT?" Trunks cried, then immediately lowering his voice so Pan couldn't hear him,  
  
"You were just wished back to life, you can only take what you brought into the dimension. Pan found her sanity here, but she'll leave it here unless she finds it again in the other world, but frankly I don't think that you would survive another emotional beating like that." King Kai said seriously.  
  
"What?!?! How do I fix this, I will never, ever put Pan into that kind of situation again, never...." his words were cut off as Pan and he disappeared from King Kai's planet. Growling a curse as appeared before the dragon.  
  
Before anyone could make the next two wishes, Trunks screamed out in perfect Namakian,  
  
"I WISH THAT BRIEFS PAN WERE STILL DEAD!" Bulma, who understood what Trunks was saying, screamed a protest at him. Trunks heart was wrenched as he did this, but his mind was working over time. He made his decision and he would stick by it.  
  
"It is done," Trunks barely saw Pan appear, her eyes widening at the sight of him, then disappeared again. Trunks couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"AND LASTLY," Trunks said, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I WISH I HAD NEVER LEFT PLANET EARTH WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"  
  
"It is done, to stop yourself from running away, you must convince your younger self not to run away, step through the portal." Shenlong said,  
  
Without a backward glance at the shocked people behind him, he stepped through the portal and suddenly appeared in his old room and in front of a very shocked Vegeta and Chibi-Trunks.  
  
"Ohh great, what doom do you predict this time boy." Vegeta snarled. Without even looking at Vegeta, his eyes focused on himself as a smaller Chibi, he turned SSJ4 so fast and blasted his father back until he went through several dozen walls before passing out while he rammed through the other half a dozen before finally stopping.  
  
"DAD!" Trunks cried out, trying to run toward his father, Trunks already felt his memories start to fade, soon his timeline wouldn't be there anymore. Holding his chibi-self back, Trunks knelt down next to himself and said calmly, powering down to his normal self, more then likely he had told everyone of his presence here so he had to hurry up.  
  
"Trunks, father will be alright, he is a saiya-jin and what doesn't kill him will only make him stronger, sides, you get stronger then him in just a few short years." Trunks said grinning faintly, Chibi-Trunks growled, suddenly Trunks' memories were stronger then ever, and he knew that he had to tread lightly here because the wrong move could send his chibi self over board and it would be worse.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked, glaring at his older self.  
  
"I'm you, but from the future. I've come to warn you of your future, if you run away now; you are in for a lifetime of pain, heartache, and everyone in you family will be outlaws. Because of you...me...but the one you care for most will go insane and cause you to go insane..." Trunks said, realizing that he had to show his chibi-self just what he meant. Kneeling down next to Chibi Trunks, Trunks pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. This worked with Pan, why not his Chibi-self?  
  
Chibi Trunks was shocked when the man suddenly appeared, went ssj4 and blasted his father through eighteen walls; he counted that may anyway. Then the man told him that he was in for a hell of a future if he ran away, who did this guy think he was? Himself of course! Growling, chibi Trunks was about to blast him when his older version knelt and pulling his forehead toward his, then all these freaky images started up. These were images not meant for a child.  
  
Vegeta pulled himself out of the rubble as Bulma came hurtling down the hallway, Frying pan raised over her head threateningly. Then the others started flying in though the doorway and saw Chibi-Trunks and a Mirai Trunks and facefaulted. Suddenly Chibi-Trunks pulled away and started crying.  
  
"Sorry kid, you had to know. AND DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENS OR I'LL PERSONALLY COME BACK AND BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION GOT IT KID?" Trunks yelled, shocking everyone, Chibi Trunks more so.  
  
Suddenly Mirai Trunks faded from view, with him standing up and waving a Peace sign he yelled, "YAHOO IT WORKED PAN HERE I COME!" before fading all the way with a grin.  
  
"What just happened?" Bulma asked, glaring at her child, but when she saw him sobbing uncontrollably, she softened,  
  
"What happened Trunks?" Bulma asked softly, pulling him into a hug,  
  
"I WON'T RUN AWAY JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME KISS A GIRL!" Trunks continued sobbing uncontrollably and soon fell asleep in his mother's arms. And like any child would, he forgot the whole entire thing, but he never ran away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
So this is the end huh? Guess what, it is and I purposely left it like this cause I felt that it would be a good tearjerker with a hint of laughter at the end. You guys can get all teary eyed now ::sniffles:: I know I am, I didn't know I was this bad at writing stories like this ::Burst into tears::  
  
Tabi Chan 


	19. Then End

Sorry guys, this is the end, maybe, if I get a few suggestions, I'll write a sequel to it, I'm not sure, keep reviewing!  
  
Tabi Chan 


End file.
